Gakuen's life
by AerisxStrife
Summary: L'école de la vie. En ce jour, je vais vous ouvrir les portes de la plus mystérieuses des branches de la Shinra Compagny. Oui, moi, Turk nommé Terence, je vais vous révéler les secrets qui causeront sans doute ma mort. Ma perte. Êtes-vous prêts ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je commence une nouvelle fanfiction, qui se base sur une notion qui n'a sans doute pas encore été vraiment exploitée dans les fanfics françaises de Final Fantasy VII : la formation des Turks ! Je vous présente d'abord un court prologue, afin de vous faire une petite idée sur la question. Le chapitre suivra juste après. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des années…de longues années ont passé depuis l'histoire que je vais vous raconter. L'histoire de gens, comme vous qui lisez ces pages, qui avaient choisi de vivre une vie différente de celle que le destin leur avait proposée. Des gens qui avaient choisi une voie difficile, traîtresse…et mortelle. Nombre d'eux ont perdu la vie au cours de cette aventure, d'autres, eux, en ont perdu l'esprit. Mais certains, certains ont réussi à s'élever. Ai-je réussi ? Ou suis-je moi-même fou ? Je ne sais guère…Ce que je sais, c'est que le besoin d'inscrire cette histoire entre ces pages que vous tournez m'était devenu indispensable. Insatiable envie que je ne pouvais tarir…Je ne suis pas un écrivain. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Mais mon cœur, mon âme…tout cela va s'exprimer à travers ma plume, à cet instant précis.

Oui, à présent, je vais vous offrir un voyage à travers le passé. Leur passé. Mon passé.

Une histoire qui vous sera sans doute difficile de croire, un passé qui vous sera sûrement difficile à comprendre…Êtes-vous prêt ? Êtes-vous prêt à vous immiscer dans la vie de ceux qui ont été et de ceux qui sont toujours ? Je l'espère…Parce que je ne vous attendrais pas. Je n'ai jamais attendu personne. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je commencerai…

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter se déroule dans un institut très privé de Midgar. Un institut aux sombres desseins, dont peu connaissent l'existence, et peu encore veulent y rentrer. Un ami aux origines wutaïennes l'avait justement surnommé Gakuen's Life. L'école de la vie. Il est vrai que c'est dans cet institut que nous avons appris ce que signifiait que vivre. Mais aussi mourir…

L'institut, en vérité, était l'institut Blackway Shinra. Cet institut formait les prétendants au titre de Turk. Oui, vous qui me lisez, vous allez entrer dans les coulisses même de la vie d'assassins au cœur sombre, et au parcours encore plus ténébreux que celui-ci. Des assassins qui sont également des hommes. Vous qui avez perdu des proches par la faute de l'un d'eux, vous qui, peut-être, m'avez vu tuer l'un des vôtres…ce que je vous demande sera, non seulement difficile à comprendre, mais aussi difficile à admettre. Oui, les Turks sont aussi des êtres humains. Ils peuvent rire, pleurer…et regretter. Est-ce mon cas ? Non. Je ne regrette rien. Rien. Pas même le pire. Parce que, ce que j'ai vécu, est la meilleure des vies que j'aurais pu demander à vivre. Parce qu'ils étaient là, auprès de moi, tous.

Ce livre, dont je rédige les pages, est aussi dédié à vous. A vous, qui avez aimé ce monde, et les camarades que vous vous y êtes fait. Je vous dédie ces retrouvailles…


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, le disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire, le narrateur et les persos que vous ne reconnaissez pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Terence, mon pote ! Tu as enfin décidé de quitter ton patelin de bouseux pour venir ici ? »

Je soupirai, tentant vainement de calmer celui qui fut, autrefois, mon ami d'enfance. J'ai quinze ans et demi, je m'appelle Terence Dry, et si je suis ici, en face du bâtiment principal de l'Institut Blackway, c'est afin de passer les examens nécessaires à mon admission chez les Turks. Quant à l'hurluberlu que vous avez entendu présentement, il se nomme Reno Clyde, il a seize ans, et lui est élève ici depuis à présent trois mois. Tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien être le fou qui avait accepté de l'accueillir ici, je lui serrai la main.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Reno. Tu sembles oublier que ce "patelin de bouseux" a également été le tien, il y a huit ans de cela. Jusqu'à ce que tes parents nous fassent l'immense plaisir de déménager en ville…

-Terryyy, t'es pas cool ! Je croyais que tu regrettais vraiment mon absence !

-Bien sûr que je l'ai regretté, idiot. Répliquai-je en lui frappant l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer sans ta bruyante présence…En plus, Karen n'était même plus là pour me tenir un peu compagnie…

-Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Elle s'en est allée, brusquement, il y a maintenant trois ans, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle.

-Bizarre…peut-être qu'elle a réussi à réaliser son rêve…

-Lequel ?

-Celui de se marier avec un riche et vieil héritier afin de pouvoir, le reste de sa vie, profiter de l'argent que le vieux croulant en question lui aurait refilé…

-Hmm…Je ne sais pas si le mot romantique est présent dans le dictionnaire de Karen Lorenz…

-Karen a une intéressante et pécuniaire vision de la vie…Constata Reno avec un sourire désabusé. Mais assez parlé d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de la Shinra et que tu étais prêt à t'engager dans un groupe terroriste écologique…C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? Chute de Graviers ?

-Avalanche…Tu sais, Reno, les gens changent, avec l'âge…Je n'avais que sept ans quand j'ai déclaré cette idiotie.

-Alors, tu es revenu à la raison, vieux frère ?

-Et comment, Reno ! M'exclamai-je en lui topant la main. Ça me fait un sale plaisir de te voir, depuis tout ce temps…

-Ouaip. Moi aussi. Viens, je vais te présenter la bande des sept.

-La bande des sept ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

-Notre bande, moi compris. Six marginaux fêlés de l'Institut Blackway. Je suis sûr que vous allez super bien vous entendre.

-Sûrement…Répondis-je, avec un pincement au cœur. »

Je n'osais pas me l'avouer, mais, à présent, je peux bien le reconnaître. J'enviai ces gens, inconnus, qui avaient entretenu des rapports privilégiés avec celui que je considérai comme mon frère, n'ayant eu que des sœurs en guise d'aînées. Je chassai rapidement cette pensée, à la vue du sourire lumineux de mon ami. Il semblait si heureux…Peut-être pourrai-je, moi aussi, partager son bonheur, ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie ? Peut-être aurais-je le droit d'être heureux, moi aussi ? Malgré ce qui s'était passé…

Reno, avec un entrain épuisant à voir et entendre, m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Je le suivais, de la démarche lente et traînante que j'avais l'habitude d'adopter. Tandis que je cherchai ce qui pouvait bien faire de Reno un Turk potentiel, sa discrétion étant légitimement reconnue comme inexistante, nous entrâmes dans ce que je connaîtrai ensuite comme le Grand Hall de l'Institut Blackway, là où tous entraient et où beaucoup, déçus ou recalés, ressortaient.

Celui-ci me parut bien différent de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je pensais pénétrer dans une sorte de bâtiment militaire, aux murs gris et froids, et aux étudiants perpétuellement sérieux, et voilà que je me retrouvai dans l'antre même de la joie et du bruit. Des centaines d'élèves se bousculaient, riaient, parlaient si fort que mes oreilles de villageois, peu habituées à ce genre de manifestation, se mirent à bourdonner.

« Bienvenue au centre d'activité de Blackway ! Là où tout ce qu'il y a d'important à lieu, sans compter les remises de diplômes, ainsi que des armes de service que nous emploierons en tant que Turks. C'est près d'ici également que tu passeras ta première épreuve, qui nous fera savoir si tu es digne ou non d'intégrer l'institut…

-Reno, cesse d'abreuver le nouveau d'explications censées rester surprises…Il aura bien le temps de découvrir cela de lui-même. »

Je levai les yeux, avant de me stopper, bouche bée.

« Terence, je te présente Nora. Nora Flaherty. Nora, voici Terence Dry, un ami d'enfance. »

L'un de nos dieux semblait avoir décidé de dépêcher sur Gaïa la plus belle de ses envoyées…Ses cheveux blond vénitien encadrant son visage angélique, ses yeux d'un bleu scintillant me détaillant d'étrange manière…Tiens, pourquoi me dévisageait-elle ainsi, par ailleurs ?

« Hum…Musclé mais svelte, une démarche silencieuse, un regard sérieux et un peu froid…Tu as toutes les capacités pour devenir sous peu un Turk.

-Hein ?

-Laisse. Nora est celle que tous appellent ici la Juge en chef. Elle a toujours eu de l'intuition en ce qui concernait ceux qui étaient aptes ou non à devenir Turks.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Que j'étais plus qu'apte, bien sûr. Quelle question !

-Je dois avouer que ta réponse me surprend, Reno. Tu es sûr de me dire toute la vérité ?

-Bien sûr ! S'indigna-t-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien, pour rien. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Nora.

-Moi aussi, Terence. Tu viens juste d'arriver ?

-Oui. Répondis-je. A vrai dire, tu es la première avec qui je fais connaissance ici.

-C'est honorable, d'une certaine façon. »

Je rougis violemment. Venait-elle bien de dire, en quelque sorte, que notre rencontre était un honneur ? J'ai du mal à y croire…

« Il y a deux règles ici à connaître. M'indiqua Nora, alors que Reno levait les yeux au ciel.

-Nora, n'effraie pas tout de suite mon petit Terry !

-Déjà, je ne suis pas Ton Terry, et je ne suis pas non plus petit ! Donc… ?

-Deux règles : la première, tu dois être capable d'avoir des yeux dans le dos.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Mu par un quelconque pressentiment, je me baissai, évitant de peu le couteau, visiblement lancé à mon intention, qui alla se ficher contre le mur.

« Euh…C'est quoi cette blague ? M'exclamai-je tandis que des applaudissements, apparemment enregistrés, se firent entendre.

-L'institut est truffé de pièges, afin d'entraîner notre intuition, ainsi que notre agilité et notre sens de l'observation. Au bout d'un moment, on finit par mémoriser leur place et on les évite. Me répondit Nora. Sauf Reno, qui ne manque pas une occasion de nous démontrer sa remarquable souplesse…

-Que veux-tu, Nora. On ne peut pas tous être aussi avantagés par la nature que moi…

-La ferme. Tu aimerais savoir ce qui se passe si l'un des pièges n'est pas évité ?

-Euh…Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Mais si, mais si. Ça fait partie de l'apprentissage. Voyons, qui vais-je donc choisir ?

-Non, franchement, ce n'est pas la peine, Nora… »

J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur, ledit mur étant visiblement habité d'intentions meurtrières envers un malheureux élu.

« Ah, lui ! »

Elle désigna un jeune homme, qui devait à peu près avoir notre âge, à la silhouette avantageuse et à la stature…agaçante ? Sortant de l'une de ses innombrables poches ce qui ressemblait à un couteau miniature, le manche en moins, elle le lança sur un angle précis du mur.

« Dorian, tu veux sortir avec moi ? Cria-t-elle tandis que le couteau continuait son étrange parcours. »

Le beau brun se retourna vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres que je mourrai d'envie de lui arracher :

« Tu as enfin accepté. Pas trop tôt... Ce soir, vingt heurREARGH ! »

L'arme de Nora s'était fiché sur le mur, ouvrant une trappe dans laquelle se trouvait un dispositif ingénieux de lasers. Ledit laser, s'activant, a transpercé le dos du bellâtre, faisant jaillir une incroyable quantité de sang dudit dos.

« Mon dos, mon dos ! Enfoirée ! »

Des rires, préenregistrés, retentirent, tandis que de longs panneaux se déroulaient du plafond :

**Elève Dorian Ténare : trois points en moins**

Un autre se déroula presque aussitôt, déclenchant un cri d'horreur de la part de Dorian :

**Elève Dorian Ténare : recalé pour épuisement des points.**

« NOOOOON ! Hurla-t-il, d'une atroce voix de crécelle. »

Un bip, sournois, se fit entendre, tandis que le sol que foulait Dorian s'ouvrit à ses pieds, le précipitant dans ce qui devait être les égouts de l'Institut. Médusé, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer, retenant un rire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, du moins selon moi, puisque tous les autres ne se privaient pas pour le faire, l'infortuné prétentieux, baignant dans ce qui devait être ordures et autres choses dont je tairai le nom et la composition.

« Nora Flaherty ! Rappelle-toi mon nom, parce qu'un jour, je me vengerai !

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Une voix résonna dans l'Institut, faisant taire chacun, tandis que la trappe qui s'était ouverte se refermait, petit à petit.

« L'élève Terence Dry est appelé au bureau du directeur ! Je répète, l'élève Terence Dry…

-Ce doit être pour régler les détails d'inscription. Reno, tu peux m'y conduire ?

-Nora te tiendra compagnie. J'ai promis à Rude d'aller le retrouver.

-Rude ?

-Un des membres de notre bande des sept. Je te le présenterai après, si tu réussis, vieux frère.

-C'est sympa de m'encourager, Reno…Grinçai-je, tandis que Nora m'entraînait dans une direction. »

Le saluant, je suivis celle-ci, dans un silence presque religieux. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un long couloir. Nora pointa le doigt dans sa direction :

« Le bureau du directeur est ici, au fond.

-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu devras y aller seul. »

S'inclinant légèrement, ce qui me surprit de sa part, Nora s'éloigna.

« Ah…Non, mais tu peux rester, ce serait cool si… »

Mais Nora était déjà partie.

« Si je n'étais pas complètement mort de trouille à l'idée de rencontrer le directeur de ce fichu établissement…Mais peu importe. Allez ! »

Avec entrain, je posai mon premier pas sur le couloir directorial. Un clic peu rassurant se fit entendre.

« OUAH ! Hurlai-je, en sautant, tandis que des impacts de balle s'inscrivaient sur le mur, en lieu et place de mon torse. »

Un autre clic se fit entendre, tandis que je posai pied au sol. Deux immenses trappes s'ouvrirent dans le mur, et deux monstres, d'identité inconnue, en sortirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école de fous ? Hurlai-je en me mettant à courir, pourchassé par ces bestioles aux dents furieusement aiguisées et, malheureusement pour moi, du genre très, très véloce. »

Chacun de mes pas déclenchait un nouveau piège, dont je vous épargnerai tous les détails. Sachez simplement qu'un lance-flammes, un serpent venimeux, les traditionnels piques affreusement pointus, un crucifix et un aigle à deux têtes furent notamment de la partie.

« Ah, enfin, la porte ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'apparaissait à mes yeux la divine entrée. »

Oubliant toute prudence, je me précipitai afin de l'ouvrir. Un dernier clic se fit entendre.

« Oups… »

Une trappe s'ouvrit sous mes pieds.

« Woh, woh, deux minutes, là ! Criai-je, réussissant de justesse à me sauver à l'aide du grand écart qui avait fait de moi l'homme le plus souple de mon village, après le départ de Reno. »

Se présentait maintenant un problème : tandis que je me maintenais difficilement au niveau du sol à l'aide de mon légendaire grand écart, un aigle à deux têtes, ainsi que deux monstrueuses bestioles arrivaient à ma hauteur, le serpent s'étant magnifiquement embroché dans le piège piquant que j'avais déclenché.

« C'est la galère, c'est la galère…Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Tout en observant nerveusement les bestioles qui arrivaient vers moi, j'entamai une rapide prière à Minerve, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise et que je sois sauvé. Prière par ailleurs accordée.

« Je sais ! Exultai-je, soulagé. »

Prenant appui de mes mains, je réussis, avec une certaine difficulté, à me maintenir en suspension. Puis, tournoyant sur moi-même, j'envoyai un coup de pied rotatif à l'aigle qui s'était approché dangereusement de moi. Sous la force de mon coup, l'un de ses yeux se détacha de son orbite, provoquant une incroyable giclée de sang. Odeur par ailleurs fort appétissante pour les deux bestioles prédatrices, qui se précipitèrent à la suite de l'aigle à deux têtes, c'est-à-dire…au fond de la trappe.

« Je suis sauvé…J'y crois pas, j'ai réussi ! »

Tout en continuant à m'auto-congratuler, je vérifiai que la minuscule parcelle de sol se tenant devant la porte directoriale n'était dotée d'aucun mécanisme de déclenchement quelconque, avant de poser, avec prudence, un pied au sol. Ou, plus exactement, de m'écrouler sur celui-ci.

« Foutues bestioles de mes deux…Qui est le taré qui a bien pu les inventer ? On aurait dit un croisement entre plusieurs trucs… »

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je me décidai enfin à entrer. Ma main se faisait tremblante, tandis que je l'approchai, lentement, de la poignée.

« On dirait qu'elle est de plomb…Me fis-je la réflexion, tandis que je tournai, doucement, la poignée qui allait sans doute décider de ma destinée. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Je me permis d'entrer. Je me retrouvai dans une salle très luxueuse, dotée d'un immense bureau, derrière lequel se trouvait une silhouette. Une hautaine silhouette. De longs cheveux gris, des yeux noirs perçants…Rien dans la silhouette du directeur n'était là pour me rassurer, à vrai dire. Mais le sourire chaleureux et sincère qui déforma ce masque de froideur et de gravité vint rapidement me détromper :

« Félicitations, Terence. Vous êtes apte à devenir un aspirant Turk, à l'essai, bien entendu. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris d'une telle déclaration.

« Comment ? Mais…l'épreuve…

-Vous êtes encore en vie et entier, non ? Ce qui signifie que vous avez passé l'épreuve avec succès, et plus rapidement que beaucoup de ceux qui partageront à présent votre vie, entre ces murs.

-Rassurante perspective…ironisai-je. »

Le directeur éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes drôle, Terence.

-J'ai du mal à voir en quoi.

-Candeur, innocence…Ces sentiments vous habitent encore, sans doute stimulés par votre jeune âge. Mais devenir Turk, cela signifie affronter la mort, à tout instant. Et surtout perdre tout ce qui habitait votre être, jusqu'ici.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'homme soupira, fermant ses yeux métallisés.

« Honneur, dignité, confiance, sincérité, foi, pureté, innocence, liberté d'esprit…Beaucoup, beaucoup va être laissé derrière vous, Terence. Des choses que vous allez sans doute amèrement regretter, ainsi que des vies. La vie en tant que Turk vous sera sans doute difficile. Le chemin sera rude, et les pertes nombreuses. Mais je vous en sens capable. L'êtes-vous, Terence ? Êtes-vous prêt ?

-Prêt ?

-Prêt à laisser derrière vous le Terence Dry venu de sa rase campagne. Effacé, ce qui faisait de vous un être humain à part entière, autrefois. A présent, si vous l'acceptez toutefois, vous êtes un Turk. Un assassin, un espion, un voleur…Tout cela, au service de notre controversée Shinra.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier tant que ça… »

Le directeur eut un petit rire.

« Vous êtes perspicace. C'est une grande qualité, en notre milieu. Non, je ne soutiens pas la Shinra. Il m'arrive même parfois de souhaiter sa destitution. Mais, autrefois, j'étais rempli d'idéaux, à son égard. Aujourd'hui, encore, je continue à croire que les choses peuvent changer. »

Haussant les épaules, il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il braqua en ma direction.

« Êtes-vous prêt, disais-je donc ? Prêt à devenir les yeux aveugles à tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de votre mission et de votre travail de la Shinra Compagny ? »

J'acquiesçai, et répondit d'une voix forte :

« Oui, monsieur, je le suis ! »

Un sourire appréciateur naquit sur son visage.

« Vos yeux…Ils voient loin, bien plus loin que ceux de vos congénères. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, Terence. Je suis sûr que vous rattraperez plus que rapidement le niveau de vos camarades. Peut-être aurez-vous le privilège de prendre la place d'Eliott Grave, un jour ou l'autre ? »

Eliott Grave, le second du Président Shinra, le sous-chef des Turks. Un tel honneur me paraissait loin d'être accessible, mais quelques mots, simples, le mettaient à portée de main. Le directeur, bien que n'étant plus à proprement parler un Turk, était plus qu'influent auprès du Président Shinra, et pourrait, sans le moindre doute, appuyer ma candidature en tant que sous-chef Turk.

« Ce serait un honneur, Monsieur. Mais, pour l'instant, mes simples préoccupations consistent à réussir mon examen et atteindre le rôle de simple Turk.

-L'ambition qui a traversé votre regard, l'espace d'un instant, ne peut me mentir bien longtemps. Vous souhaitez cette place, n'est-ce pas ? »

A contrecœur, j'acquiesçai.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Je déglutis. Ma raison…

« Je… »

Il me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Vous êtes gêné. Inutile de vous embarrasser plus, l'information en question ne me sera, en vérité, d'aucune utilité.

-Pourquoi demander alors, si je puis me permettre ? »

Un sourire narquois prit place sur son visage.

« Votre réaction me fut amplement suffisante…Vos motivations sont sombres, bien différentes de celles des élèves que j'ai vu passer jusqu'ici. Je l'ai déjà dit, vous voyez loin, plus loin que les autres. Vous êtes déjà en train de songer à ce que vous ferez, une fois votre poste désiré obtenu, n'est ce pas ? »

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'acquiescer, ma réponse se lisait sur mon visage. Sa perspicacité m'effrayait. Mais, après tout, Basilic Peer était auparavant connu comme étant l'un des meilleurs Turks que la Shinra ait engagé. Qu'il ait ainsi pu me percer à jour n'était guère étonnant de sa part…

« La plupart de ceux qui sont entrés ici étaient pétris de fausses idées sur la Shinra, moi en premier. Ils désiraient entrer à son service, afin de servir la société et de devenir des héros de l'ombre. Stupides rêves d'enfants stupides. Vous, non. Ai-je tort ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir besoin de votre réponse… »

Se levant, il me conduisit jusqu'à la porte, m'invitant à sortir :

« Vous recevrez votre arme de service d'ici une semaine, si vous êtes encore parmi nous à ce moment-là. Ce dont je n'ai pas le moindre doute.

-Merci de votre confiance, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Je vous en prie…Vous trouverez votre uniforme dans votre dortoir, dont Reno, votre ami, je crois, vous indiquera le chemin.

-Comment savez-vous que… ?

-Ici, j'ai des yeux partout. »

En d'autres termes, un nombre incalculable de caméras pour nous surveiller. Vraiment rassurant…

« Puis-je vous proposer une autre sortie ? A présent que vous avez mémorisé l'emplacement des pièges de ce couloir-ci, il devient inintéressant de le traverser, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Ne vous dérangez pas comme ça pour moi, je peux tout aussi bien me contenter dudit couloir, hein ! Ça ne me gêne pas du tout !

-J'insiste. Répondit le directeur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. »

Je déglutis, arrêtant de suite mes vaines négociations. Basilic Peer s'approcha d'un cadre, qu'il souleva, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton rouge. Aussitôt, un passage se dévoila sous mes yeux.

« Tout droit se trouvent les dortoirs de notre Institut. Je vous en prie.

-Hé hé, hem…Après vous.

-Je n'oserais. »

Super…Un nouveau couloir rempli de pièges de toute sorte…Qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverai à être décapité, cette fois-ci ?

« Vous savez, Terence, je n'ai pas tout mon temps devant moi…

-Monsieur le directeur… Commençai-je, d'un ton suppliant.»

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Je soupirai et, la mort dans l'âme, m'engageai dans le long, trop long, couloir qui me mènerait jusqu'aux dortoirs.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Le prochain, presque écrit arrivera prochainement. J'espère que cette histoire vous plairera...Le cas échéant, je me consacrerai uniquement à Dream, que je n'abandonne pas, loin de là. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine, par ailleurs.

En espérant avoir quelques lecteurs...Bonne journée !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Bon, le disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire, le narrateur, Karen, Basilic Peer, Dorian Ténare et Nora Flaherty. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Yo, Terry, tu ressembles à un mort-vivant ! S'exclama Reno alors que j'arrivais à peine au dortoir. »

Je m'écroulai sur le premier lit libre que je trouvais.

« Si tu crois…qu'après avoir manqué d'être pendu…éventré…lobotomisé…et j'en passe…je pourrais être en pleine forme ?

-Ben, pourquoi pas ? Moi, la première fois, j'étais dans une forme athlétique.

-Tu as dormi pendant trois jours, Reno…

-Rude ! C'est pas cool de trahir ton ami !

-Je ne fais que rétablir la vérité. Je m'appelle Rude Glaive. Et toi ? »

Je détaillai durant quelques secondes le colosse qui se trouvait en face de moi. Le crâne rasé, des lunettes de soleil qu'il ne cessait de rajuster, ses pectoraux mis en valeur par le costume gris cintré qu'il portait…Pas de doute, ce Rude devait avoir une sacrée cote à l'Institut. Sauf si les filles s'effrayaient de son côté un peu trop…musclé ?

« Terence Dry. Je suis un ami d'enfance de Reno.

-Et mon meilleur pote, aussi ! S'écria Reno en se jetant sur moi de tout son poids.

-Dégage, Reno ! Tu as failli me péter une côte !

-Je ne suis quand même pas aussi lourd que ça… »

Il laissa couler un regard vers Rude.

« Hein ? »

Celui-ci détourna les yeux, semblant grandement s'intéresser à la tache qui s'était incrustée sur le plafond du dortoir.

« Boh, vous êtes pas cool, les gars ! Allez, debout, Terence, il faut que je te présente le reste de la Bande des Sept.

-Tu vas lui faire une fausse impression sur l'Institut, Reno…

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir plus mauvaise impression que maintenant de cette soi-disant école. »

Reno me releva de force.

« Tu verras, d'ici quelques jours, tu vas adorer cet institut.

-J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus…

-Mais non. Allez, Rude, aide-moi à le traîner, il ne veut pas me suivre ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du colosse, qui s'approcha de moi.

« Tu le prends par les pieds ?

-Ok.

-Hé, les gars ! Vous faites quoi, là ? Hé, non ! »

Et me voilà parti, porté comme un vulgaire colis, sous les yeux rieurs de tous les élèves de l'établissement.

« Au fait, Reno, est-ce que tu sais où est le reste de la bande ? »

Reno se gratta la tête, lâchant le haut de mon corps, qui heurta durement le sol.

« Pas la moindre idée ! Répondit-il, alors que je me tordais de douleur sur le sol.

-Pas la moindre idée ? Tu m'as foutu la honte de ma vie, et tout ça pour ça ?

-Terence, pourquoi cette envie de m'assassiner dans ton regard ? Voyons, nous sommes amis…voire même plus. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

-La ferme. Le coupai-je, d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Rien de ce qu'il dit n'est vrai, Rude ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le croire ! »

Celui-ci avait haussé les sourcils, et semblait s'être fait une réflexion du genre : « Ah, c'est pour ça… »

« Moi, me faire de fausses idées ? Mais non, mais non.

-Mouais. Tu n'aurais pas une idée, quant à la Bande des Sept ? Vu que cet imbécile de Reno a décidé de montrer une fois de plus son inutilité…

-Hé !

-Ils doivent être en salle d'entraînement ! Tels que je les connais, ils ne peuvent être que là-bas !

-Alors, on y va ! Je te suis !

-Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que tu revêtisses l'uniforme, maintenant que tu es officiellement scolarisé. C'est la règle.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors, commençons par-là… »

Je commençai à me diriger vers les dortoirs :

« Reno…

-Ouais, Rude, mon pote ! »

Ni une ni deux, les traîtres se jetèrent sur moi, et en profitèrent pour me transformer à nouveau en un colis postal.

« RENO, JE TE HAIS ! Hurlai-je sous les rires des autres élèves. »

*

Encore rouge de honte, j'enfilai l'uniforme de l'Institut, à savoir le même costume gris que Rude et Reno arboraient, avec une certaine classe, je ne pouvais le nier.

« Pas maaaaal, Terry ! Elles vont toutes devenir folles de toi ! Ne reste plus que la cravate…

-Hors de question que je mette une cravate. Toi, tu n'en mets pas. C'est pas obligatoire.

-A part Reno, tout le monde en met, Terence. Me fit remarquer Rude.

-M'en fiche. Tout, sauf ressembler à un pingouin recouvert de cendres. Alors, je laisse tomber la cravate.

-Zut, un sujet de moqueries en moins…soupira Reno. Tant pis, on t'emmène en salle d'entraînement. »

Je fis un saut, évitant cette fois-ci le piège Reno/Rude.

« Hors de question de me taper à nouveau le trajet comme vous me l'avez fait subir tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ? C'était marrant…

-Tu veux ma place ?

-Sans façon. Vas-y, Rude, montre le chemin !

-Tu ne sais pas où est la salle d'entraînement ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

-Neuf mois, à partir de demain. Répondit Rude à sa place. Mais Reno n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur lui pour te guider dans l'Institut…

-Ben…si. »

Rude eut un petit rire.

« Bonne chance, alors.

-Ouais, ouais…Bon c'est encore loin ?

-Non, il faut juste prendre l'ascenseur. »

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Ascenseur ? Où ça, où ça ? »

Rude me dévisagea, perplexe.

« Laisse tomber. Terence a une passion bizarre pour les ascenseurs. Ça m'étonnait, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne m'ait pas déjà posé une question là-dessus. Sois sûr que dans les jours prochains, il fera péter l'un de nos ascenseurs pour s'être amusé avec.

-Tu as vraiment des fréquentations étranges, Reno…

-A qui le dis-tu. Soupira celui-ci alors que je tombai enfin sur la Merveille de technologie qu'était l'ascenseur. »

Un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que les portes de ladite merveille s'ouvrirent enfin. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur.

« Wouah, c'est immense !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Terry ? L'institut Blackway Shinra est à la pointe de la technologie. La Shinra Compagny se sert d'ailleurs de celui-ci pour expérimenter ses prototypes en matière d'armes et de robotique.

-Je vois…Donc, on joue les cobayes grandeur nature ?

-Des sujets non payés, c'est tout de même préférable. Tu n'as pas lu les petits caractères sur le contrat que tu as signé pour entrer ici ? Me demanda Reno. C'est écrit noir sur blanc : L'Institut, ainsi que la Shinra, déclinent toute responsabilité quant aux blessures ou décès occasionnés par l'expérimentation d'une de ses technologies. A un ou deux mots près, c'est ce qui y est écrit.

-A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lire un contrat en entier de toute ma vie…Expliquai-je, perdu dans la contemplation du divin appareil.

-Ça t'attirera des ennuis, Terry… »

Je secouai la tête.

« C'est moi qui active l'ascenseur !

-On dirait un gamin de cinq ans…

-La ferme ! »

Tandis que je m'échinai à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet ascenseur à la pointe de la technologie, Reno appuya sur un bouton. Un hologramme, représentant une femme répondant parfaitement aux critères de beauté établis par le genre masculin, apparut à nos yeux :

« Quel étage, je vous prie ?

-N'essaie même pas de la toucher, Terry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je connais parfaitement les pensées perverses qui traversent ton esprit. Et cet hologramme est immatériel.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment tu le sais ? »

Reno toussota, tandis que Rude, rajustant ses lunettes, déclara :

« Sixième étage, aile des entraînements.

-Très bien. »

Une petite musique douce retentit, tandis que l'ascenseur effectuait sa rapide montée. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, il partit aussitôt à l'horizontale.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Bienvenue dans la modernité, Terence ! A présent, les ascenseurs vont dans n'importe quelle direction. M'éclaira Rude.

-Ouah, génial…Me contentais-je de répondre, tandis que Reno levait les yeux au ciel. »

L'ascenseur se stoppa brusquement, tout comme la douce musique.

« Vous êtes arrivé. Merci d'avoir emprunté un ascenseur de la Shinra Compagny.

-La Shinra en profite toujours pour se faire un peu de pub…Commenta Rude, sous mon regard désabusé. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Et une grande masse, velue, terrifiante, se jeta sur moi. Ni une ni deux, j'esquivai son attaque, et observai avec délectation l'horrible bestiole entamer sa soudaine collision avec le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Un grésillement se fit entendre.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama une voix. Encore un prototype de bousillé !

-Fais-toi à l'idée, Sky…Les Wolf rangers ne sont qu'une invention ratée…

-Je n'ai jamais raté le moindre de mes prototypes, Tseng ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

Ebahi, j'observais le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Une salle, immense, recouverte de ce qui semblait être de l'huile et du Mako, dont le sol était tapissé de cadavres de machines, ainsi qu'un attroupement d'élèves, qui avaient vainement tenté, à l'aide d'un parapluie, d'éviter les jets de Mako et d'huile, et qui étaient à présent d'une repoussante saleté.

« Alors, Sky, toujours des problèmes techniques ? S'écria Reno.

-Je vois. Fit une douce voix. C'est parce que Reno était dans les parages…tes expériences ont une nette tendance à foirer en sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Elena ?

-Rien, rien. Qui est le nouveau qui t'accompagne ? On n'a pas été présenté. »

La Bande des Sept…Alors, les voilà. Reno, Rude, Nora, une blonde, peut-être sa jumelle, nommée Elena, un Wutaïen du nom de Tseng, une fille plongée dans un livre qui m'était inconnu, ainsi qu'un…gamin ? Ledit Sky, qui se trouvait être un môme d'environ neuf ans.

« Dis, Reno, il n'est pas un peu jeune pour…

-Je t'ai parfaitement entendu, imbécile arrogant de nouvel élève qui se croit au-dessus des autres de par son âge supérieur à son adversaire, qui n'en est pas moins pour autant son égal, voire d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. »

J'écarquillai les yeux :

« C'est moi, ou je n'ai rien compris à son insulte à rallonge ?

-Tu as de la chance, encore. Sky est un adepte des longues insultes, au sens qui finit toujours par nous échapper…Murmura Nora à mon oreille, avant de rire.

-Sans compter qu'il a l'ouïe fine, le petit gars !

-Dites, faites pas comme si j'étais pas là, hein…

-Et si tu nous présentais, Nora ? Ma petite sœur chérie…Ajouta Elena, avec une atroce pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Mais bien sûr, ma grande sœur adorée. Répondit celle-ci, aussi cynique que sa sœur. Donc, pour commencer, ma sœur, Elena Flaherty…

-Enchantée.

-Son quasi petit copain, Tseng Nekone, qui va bientôt passer Turk.

-Noraaaaa…

-Oui, ma sœur adorée ?

-Redis ça une nouvelle fois, et ton visage sera si méconnaissable que notre propre mère te mettrait à la porte après t'avoir traitée de pestiférée.

-Compris, chef. Le rat de Bibliothèque, c'est Luna Zelos.

-Alors que s'envolent au loin les mirages d'une vie perdue à contempler les étoiles, j'ai appris en ce jour à déployer mes ailes et à m'élever en tant qu'être unique et à contempler d'un œil neuf la foule disparate qui suit des yeux le trajet d'un ange perdu dans les cieux maudits qu'ils ne pourront atteindre qu'en rêve. »

Luna referma son livre, d'un mouvement délicat, avant de se lever et de s'incliner.

« Enchantée. »

Je restais ainsi, la bouche ouverte, complètement abasourdi, jusqu'à ce que Reno me donne une tape sur l'épaule :

« C'est une de ses multiples façons de dire Bonjour et de te transmettre son respect. Quand je t'avais dit qu'on était tous un peu fêlés…

-Oui, mais à ce point…

-Tu finiras par t'habituer. M'assura Rude.

-Et, pour finir, le gamin gesticulant à mes côtés, c'est Sky Tuesti, la mascotte de l'Institut.

-Depuis quand je suis une mascotte, Nora ? Hurla celui-ci, visiblement vexé.

-Il a onze ans, et c'est, on pourrait le dire, un surdoué.

-Je suis admiratif.

-Merci.

-En revanche, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies déjà onze ans…Tu as des problèmes de croissance ? »

Un coup porté dans mon torse me fit immédiatement taire.

« Aïe ! Mais quoi ?

-Sky complexe à cause de son mètre trente. Il ne faut pas, Sky ! Reprit Reno, plus fort. Comme ça, tu peux espionner là où nous, les grandes personnes, n'avons pas accès.

-Rabaisse-moi une nouvelle fois, Reno, et, crois-moi, je m'arrangerai pour que mon père te désire plus que tout comme cobaye…

-Hum…sans façon.

-Alors, moi peut-être ?

-Ce serait sans doute pire de t'avoir pour scientifique, Sky. Fit remarquer Nora. Quand je vois l'état de ces machines… »

Elle rajusta une mèche de ses cheveux, d'un geste aérien. Bon sang, ce que cette fille pouvait être sexy !

« J'ai un doute quant à tes capacités.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui ai conçu les ascenseurs de l'Institut ! Sans compter les Miles Flint et autres fruits de mon invention…

-Heu…Miles Flint ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce que cela signifie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, Rude, à vrai dire. »

Tseng eut un léger sourire. Le genre de sourire mystérieux au sens inconnu qui pouvait tout aussi bien être méprisant que complaisant.

« Tu ne t'es pas présenté ? »

Je rougis. Je n'y avais même pas plus pensé.

« Désolé. Moi, c'est Terence Dry.

-Bienvenue dans notre bande. Se contenta de répondre Tseng, rajustant une mèche noire de ses cheveux obstruant sa vue.

-Ouais ! La Bande des Sept devient Bande des Huit ! S'exclama Reno.

-OUAIIIIS ! Enchaîna Nora.

-Tu es usante, petite sœur…

-Et toi, tu es vieille, grande sœur.

-Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi, imbécile !

-Et si on commençait l'entraînement ? S'interposa Rude, visiblement désireux de ne pas provoquer de bagarre inutile. On est là pour cela, après tout…

-L'entraînement ?

-Du virtuel. Tu vas adorer, vieux frère !

-Je n'ai pas d'armes.

-Inutile. C'est une simulation désarmée.

-Je me suis tordu le pied lors de mon épreuve.

-Le logiciel prendra compte et tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur.

-Ma mère doit m'appeler dans cinq minutes.

-Je me trompe ou tu cherches tous les prétextes pour ne pas participer ? »

Le sourire qui naquit sur le visage de ce génie à demi-maléfique ne m'inspira guère confiance.

« Il faut que tu enfiles ça. Me dit Tseng en m'indiquant une énorme paire de lunettes.

-Je ne mettrais pas ça. C'est affreux.

-Allez, Terry, sois un peu cool, tu vas te marrer ! S'enthousiasma Reno.

-Non, sérieux, je suis épuisé, je préfère rester spectateur. »

Reno soupira.

« Pff…C'est pas comme ça que tu vas passer Turk…

-C'est seulement mon premier jour. »

Je m'adossai au mur, observant les sept gugusses enfiler leurs ridicules lunettes.

« Au fait, Nora, je me demandais…

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait deux règles, ici. C'est quoi, la deuxième ? »

Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Après un mouvement de tête, elle se décida enfin à me répondre :

« La deuxième règle, en vérité…

-Oui ?

-C'est de ne faire confiance à personne. Pas même à tes amis.

-Hein ? Pourqu…EH NON ! J'avais dit que… »

Ces imbéciles de Tseng et de Sky avaient profité de ma distraction pour se faufiler, et ainsi m'enfiler ces ridicules lunettes.

« Trop tard, Terence…Murmura Sky. Bienvenue dans la session d'entraînement de l'Institut Blackway !

-Hé non ! Arrêtez ! »

Trop tard…Ma vue se brouilla, un instant, avant que la lumière ne fasse de nouveau son apparition.

La vue qui s'imposa à moi m'ébahit aussitôt. Et, immédiatement, j'oubliai mes appréhensions, impatient de me plonger dans cette séance d'entraînement, qui promettait d'être des plus enthousiasmante.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera un peu plus tard, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Peut-être d'ici deux ou trois jours, si je n'ai pas trop de boulot. Le prochain chapitre de Dream, lui, devrait arriver cet après-midi.

Merci, Melior, de tes commentaires ! Je suis contente que tu lises et commentes mes histoires, ça me fait plaisir…Prochainement, j'irai commenter l'histoire que tu es en train d'écrire sur FFVII.

Karen fera sûrement une apparition, un moment ou un autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais bien rire à écrire ses aventures…Je pense que ce sera l'un des persos qui me ressemblera le plus de ceux que j'ai fait.

Je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette école, tu n'as pas encore découvert tous ses secrets, outre les pièges…

Merci d'avoir lu. A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une longue absence, due au Bac, je suis enfin de retour ! Ah, ça fait plaisir d'écrire à nouveau. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre...Bonne lecture !

* * *

La salle avait passablement changée d'apparence. A vrai dire, nous nous trouvions à présent dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté, dont la seule source de lumière venait des rares fenêtres qui perçaient les murs de l'austère endroit.

« Ca a l'air si réaliste…C'est incroyable ! »

Je m'approchai d'un des murs, avant de le frapper de toute ma force.

« Aïe !

-A présent, je comprends ton amitié avec Reno. Vous êtes aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. Ironisa Sky. Il a exactement fait la même chose que toi la première fois qu'il est venu ici.

-Je ne pensais pas ressentir la douleur, en fait.

-Cet entraînement serait inutile en soi si tu ne le pouvais pas. Fit remarquer Tseng.

-Et les ennemis, ils arrivent quand ? C'est trop long ! Se plaignit Nora.

-Ici. Indiqua la voix ténue de Luna, plongée dans un autre livre. »

Ne prenant pas le temps de me demander comment Luna avait bien pu faire apparaître ce livre dans ce monde virtuel, je me tournai vers l'endroit susnommé. Un râle s'échappa de ma gorge.

A vrai dire, je m'étais attendu à une petite dizaine d'ennemis. Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité…Une dizaine certes…Mais chacun ! Ce qui faisait un total de…

« A peu de choses près, quatre-vingt adversaires…M'indiqua Elena.

-Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?

-Terence…Tu comptais sur tes doigts. Fit Sky d'une voix blasée. »

Je rougis brusquement.

« Toujours aussi nul en maths, vieux frère ?

-Oh, ça va, Reno ! Bon…euh…je vous laisse vous occuper d'eux, hein ?

-Pas question ! Tu ne risques rien, tout est artificiel, cesse de te faire du mouron, vieux frère ! Pas vrai, Rude ? »

Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, hocha la tête.

« Parfait ! Alors, let's go ! S'écria Reno en se lançant sur les adversaires qui menaçaient d'attaquer. »

J'observais, bouche bée, l'incroyable maîtrise en combat dont faisait preuve mon meilleur ami. On me l'aurait raconté, j'aurais rigolé et pensé que c'était une plaisanterie. Ce n'en était pas une.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi un véritable maître d'arts martiaux, et songeai que la route serait sans doute longue avant que je n'atteigne son niveau.

Un coup porté à mon torse me fit revenir à la réalité. J'heurtai le mur, et ressentit une violente douleur.

« Eh ben, Terry, tu vois ce qui arrive quand on se déconcentre ? Allez, relève-toi ! »

Grimaçant, j'obéis, puis fit face à mes adversaires. J'avais une envie forte de m'enfuir à toute vitesse, mais l'objectif que je m'étais fixé m'emplissait d'un courage que je n'aurais pas cru trouver en moi. Il fallait que je réussisse !

Mais apparemment, la détermination seule ne suffisait pas, puisque mes ennemis étaient en train de me battre à plate couture.

Les autres avaient déjà terminé leurs combats, alors que moi, je n'en avais pas mis un seul à terre.

« Vas-y, vieux frère ! Tu vas tous les allumer ! Hurla Reno. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir :

« Hurler, ça, tu le sais faire, mais m'aider, ça te viendrait à l'esprit ? »

Nora éclata de rire :

« Terence, tu es vraiment drôle !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Laisse tomber, Nora a un sens de l'humour particulier. Lança Elena, tirant la langue à celle-ci.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, mon sens de l'humour particulier ! »

Reno se leva, suivi de Sky, tandis que Tseng séparait difficilement Elena d'une Nora en furie.

« On ne va pas rester là des heures…Sky, on lui montre ce que c'est de savoir se battre ?

-Tant que tu m'en laisses un peu, Reno…Le reste, je m'en fous. »

Sky rajusta ses lunettes, avant de se jeter sur l'ennemi. Reno poussa un hurlement, et se lança lui aussi dans la bataille.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quatre minutes pour en venir à bout.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle un pro, vieux frère !

-Ouais. Pourquoi je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincu ?

-Terryyyy, t'es pas sympa !

-Et toi tu es gamin, Reno. Soupira Sky.

-Gamin ? Qui de nous deux mesure un mètre….Aïe ! »

Sky, d'un coup de pied bien placé, fit taire Reno.

« Personne, je dis bien personne, ne saura ma taille exacte, c'est clair ?

-Comme tu veux…Gémit Reno. »

Un claquement se fit entendre. Luna venait de refermer son livre.

« Ah, c'est le signal !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Reno ? Soufflai-je.

-Ben, généralement, quand la session d'entraînement est finie, le moment où Luna referme son livre correspond à celui où nous retournons à la réalité. Ah, tu vois ? »

Non, je ne voyais rien. Enfin, si. Je les voyais tous disparaître, un par un. Mais je ne ressentais pas le moindre changement. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux de Reno, alors qu'il disparaissait.

« RENO ! »

Seul. J'étais seul. Je m'adossai à un mur, attendant le moment où cette fichue session se déciderait à m'expédier à l'extérieur. Mais rien. Nada.

J'eus l'impression que des heures…bon, d'accord, cinq minutes, on va pas chipoter, hein ! Je disais donc j'eus l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées quand une voix familière retentit à mon oreille :

« _Terence….Tu vas bien ?_

-Sky ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel !? Ramenez-moi !

-_On ne peut pas._

-Quoi ? »

Un hologramme de Sky apparut alors devant moi. Il semblait extrêmement inquiet.

« _Un intrus s'est introduit dans le système à partir de la connexion proxy, et a modifié celui-ci. J'essaie de te renvoyer ici, mais le système refuse de me répondre. On dirait que quelqu'un t'en veut…_ »

Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter. La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit à toute volée, et, de nouveau, quatre-vingt hommes y pénétrèrent. Je déglutis.

« Skyyy….Fais-moi sortir d'ici…

-_C'est ce que je me tue à essayer de faire, Terence ! Mais le hacker a un ordinateur beaucoup plus performant que mon petit portable. Il va me falloir ruser…_

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? Hurlai-je en évitant tant bien que mal les coups de ces hommes, avant d'aller me réfugier en hauteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si l'un d'eux réussi à m'avoir ? »

Il y eut un court silence, l'image de Sky se faisant de plus en plus contrariée.

« _Tu perdras l'esprit…Ordinairement, il y a des sécurités pour parer à cela, mais le hacker les a fait sauter, et je dois les rétablir au plus vite._

_-Hé, Sky ! Envoie-moi là-dedans, je vais aider Terry !_

_-_Reno, si tu savais comme si je suis content de t'entendre ! M'exclamai-je en repoussant du pied un attaquant un peu trop insistant.

-_T'inquiète, vieux frère ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Sky m'envoie avec de l'artillerie lourde et…_ »

Reno apparut alors, tenant dans sa main une mitraillette W, Nora à ses côtés, dégainant deux gunblades, un air gourmand affiché sur son visage.

« On va s'en occuper. Recule, Terry ! »

Je m'apprêtais à protester, mais son regard, son regard inquiet et soucieux, contrairement à l'apparente bonhomie qu'il affichait, me força à obéir. Je retrouvai mon refuge en hauteur, un peu honteux de ne pouvoir les aider.

« Ca va chauffer ! S'écria Nora en se jetant sur la foule qui approchait. »

Si Nora, elle, semblait prendre un grand plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait, Reno, lui, me paraissait des plus anxieux. Il ne cessait de me jeter des regards, au risque de se faire lui-même trucider.

Son regard se posa alors de nouveau sur moi, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« TERENCE ! BAISSE-TOI ! »

Sans réfléchir, j'obéis. Reno tira alors, un coup, un seul, qui suffit à abattre l'homme virtuel qui s'apprêtait à me saisir le cou et à me le briser.

« SKY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ?

-_Luna s'est jointe à moi, on va bientôt réussir ! Tenez encore un peu !_

-Reno, derrière toi ! Hurlai-je soudainement.»

Reno se retourna, pour voir un homme se jeter sur lui. Impuissant, il ne pouvait lui tirer dessus, sans prendre le risque de me blesser.

Un tir se fit alors entendre et Reno put voir, soulagé, que l'homme s'effondrait à terre, avant de disparaître dans une nuée de pixels.

Il se tourna vers Nora, s'apprêtant à la remercier. Mais son regard, dur, et l'expression de colère crispée affichée sur son visage l'empêcha de continuer.

« _On y est ! Plus que quelques minutes…_

-Tant mieux. Soupira Reno. Je commençai à fatiguer…

-_Ne baisse pas ta garde. Sous aucun prétexte._ »

Reno acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, avant d'achever les derniers hommes pixélisés qui n'avaient pas encore été supprimés par une Nora des plus furieuses.

« _C'est bon. On vous ramène. Préparez-vous ! »_

Je fermai les yeux, sentant un agréable chatouillis se propager dans mon corps, avant de progressivement disparaître.

*

J'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions revenus dans la salle d'entraînement. Reno et Nora s'effondrèrent à terre, Sky ferma le clapet de son ordinateur portable, les mains tremblantes, et remercia Luna, la seule qui ne semblait pas être affectée par ce qui s'était passée. Elena se précipita vers Nora, la serrant convulsivement dans ses bras, tandis que Tseng, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, aidait Reno à se relever.

« Terence…_Daijobu ?_

-Pardon ?

-Hum…désolé. Je voulais dire : tu vas bien ? Reprit Tseng.

-Oui. C'est pour Reno et Nora qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Pas pour moi. Sky ! »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Une moue inquiète s'afficha sur le visage de Sky, qui se tourna vers moi :

« Tu as un ennemi, Terence. Un terrible ennemi, doté d'un grand talent pour le piratage informatique. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter pour toi la session virtuelle d'entraînement tant que nous n'aurons pas renforcé les sécurités. »

Sky frappa le mur de son poing, enrageant.

« Les sécurités étaient censées être impénétrables ! Personne encore n'avait réussi à les franchir !

-L'erreur est humaine, Sky…Murmurai-je, dans l'espoir de le voir se calmer.

-Tu as failli perdre l'esprit, Terence. Et c'est de ma faute.

-Mais…mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu y pouvais ?

-Si je n'avais pas fait si aveuglément confiance à mon système…On aurait pu éviter cela.

-Mais je n'ai rien. Et Reno et Nora ont l'air d'aller bien.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eu…Surtout d'avoir pu compter sur la présence de ces deux-là à tes côtés.

-Hein ?

-Sky a bien failli devoir te laisser tout seul, Terry. »

Reno, épuisé, s'était tourné vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le hacker voulait l'empêcher de nous envoyer. On devait tous venir, normalement. Mais il n'a pu n'envoyer que nous deux…C'était plus que suffisant ! Moi seul aurait pu remplir ce rôle, d'ailleurs !

-Ca va, les chevilles ? Murmura Nora. Je te rappelle que t'aurais crevé sans ma présence. »

Nora se dirigea vers Reno, d'un pas vif et empreint de colère.

« C'était une blague, Nora…

-Et ça, c'est une blague ? »

Elle leva la main, avant de gifler avec force la joue de Reno.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Reno, tu es un Turk ! Les Turks ne se soucient pas ainsi de leur partenaire ! Tu aurais dû tirer, quitte à le blesser un peu ! Il n'en serait pas mort et, sorti d'ici, il serait parfaitement en forme ! Tu es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? »

Des larmes avaient jailli de ses prunelles bleues. Ses poings s'étaient serrés. Elle tourna le dos à Reno, avant de retourner voir sa sœur.

« Nora…Je suis désolé. »

La susnommée s'arrêta, se retournant vers Reno, qui paraissait extrêmement gêné.

« Je ne pouvais pas…faire du mal à Terence. Il y a des choses…des choses qui se sont déroulées autrefois. Des choses qui font que je ne pouvais ainsi me permettre de mettre en danger sa vie, de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Reno baissa la tête. Je savais parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Et je savais aussi pertinemment que ce qui s'y était passé n'était en aucun cas sa faute.

« Reno…c'est du passé. Tu n'y étais pour rien. »

Reno, alors, s'approcha de moi, et m'enlaça. Un instant, je crus sentir une larme tomber sur mon épaule…Mais peut-être m'étais-je trompé.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher…d'y repenser. Je ne veux pas que de telles choses se reproduisent. Ma vie n'a aucune importance.

-Ne dis pas ça. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon frère de cœur à mes côtés ? »

Je desserrai mes bras, et Reno s'écarta.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir le directeur. Il faut qu'on lui parle de ce qui s'est passé.

-Rude est allé le faire. Pourquoi cet imbécile de Basilic Peer n'est-il pas intervenu ?

-Tout simplement parce que ce qui s'est déroulé constituait un parfait entraînement, impromptu certes, mais qui aurait pu être utile à Terence, si vous n'étiez pas venu l'aider. »

Nous nous tournâmes vers la porte, pour voir Rude et le directeur apparaître, Rude affichant un sourire gêné.

« Désolé…S'excusa celui-ci, embarrassé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Rude. Le réprima le directeur. C'est moi et moi seul qui ai pris la décision de vous laisser faire. Sky… »

Le garçon se tourna vers le directeur.

« Je suis extrêmement déçu par ton comportement. Ton arrogance et ton orgueil ont failli coûter la vie à trois de tes camarades. Dois-je te rappeler qu'un Turk doit savoir se montrer intelligent et humble, ainsi que méfiant en permanence ? Tu n'aurais pas dû surestimer tes capacités… »

Se mordant les lèvres, Sky s'inclina, geste qui lui coûtait apparemment beaucoup. Il ne devait pas avoir vraiment l'habitude de se soumettre à qui que ce soit.

« Ton père aurait honte de toi…

-Toutes mes excuses. »

Le directeur soupira un instant, avant de dire :

« Relève-toi, maintenant. Tâche de ne plus commettre ce genre d'impairs, ou une lourde sanction pourrait t'attendre.

-Oui, monsieur.

-La plupart des technologies de cette école dépendent de ton père et moi. J'ose espérer de ta part une vérification de celles-ci plus intenses, et surtout moins confiante.

-Cela sera fait.

-Parfait. J'aimerais que vous vous prépariez, tous.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Elena, intriguée. »

Un petit rire déchira le masque de dureté du directeur.

« Le Président Shinra va nous faire l'honneur d'une petite visite surprise d'ici quelques heures.

-Une visite…surprise ? En quoi est-ce une surprise, si vous êtes au courant ? M'étonnai-je.

-Le Président n'est pas assez discret pour que ses intentions échappent à nos services. J'attends de chacun de vous une attitude irréprochable, durant cette visite. D'autant plus que le Président désire nous présenter la nouvelle Madame Shinra… »

Le directeur s'inclina brièvement, avant de nous laisser, tous les huit, abasourdis.

« Au fait…Je m'occuperai personnellement de retrouver ce coupable. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Terence. D'ici peu, vous pourrez poursuivre votre scolarité, aussi normalement que possible.

-Merci, Monsieur le Directeur ! »

Celui-ci, après m'avoir adressé un signe de la main, s'éloigna, un sourire étrange déchirant ses lèvres.

« Eh bien ! S'étonna Tseng. Le directeur te respecte beaucoup…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il t'a à la bonne, Terry ! T'as vu comment il s'adresse à toi ? S'exclama Reno.

-De quoi ?

-Il te vouvoie, Terence. Même Sky, il le tutoie, alors que c'est le meilleur élève, avec Tseng, de l'école…Fit remarquer Nora, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai. Murmura Sky, en rajustant ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il ne me témoigne pas autant de respect qu'à toi…

-En plus, il essaie de protéger ! Crois-moi, si cela avait été moi, ma sœur, ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous…Il nous aurait laissé nous débrouiller pour trouver le coupable. Acheva Elena.

-Mais non. Il est juste inquiet pour ses élèves, c'est tout.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

A la réflexion, pas tellement…C'est vrai que, depuis notre première rencontre, le directeur se comporte d'une façon des plus étranges avec moi. Attendrait-il quelque chose de moi ? Si oui, de quoi pourrait-il s'agir ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel…Bien au contraire.

« Rah, je suis épuisé ! Je vais me prendre une bonne douche, avant qu'on ne soit obligé d'admirer la nouvelle greluche du Président.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Reno ? »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est vrai que tu sors de la campagne, toi ! Bon, je t'explique…Le Président est un gros porc.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Je suis toujours sérieux.

-J'en doute…

-Mais si ! Bref, le Président Shinra change de femme tous les deux mois, ou presque. A chaque fois, on a le droit à une de ses visites, et c'est à l'occasion qu'il nomme exceptionnellement deux aspirants Turk, deux coéquipiers, comme protecteurs de sa chère femme, accédant ainsi au rôle tant attendu de Turk.

-Basilic Peer est contre ces pratiques, et estime souvent que le Turk choisi n'est pas encore assez expérimenté. Compléta Sky. Moi, je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Mais nous, ça nous arrange ! Ca nous permet d'éviter un long et fastidieux temps d'apprentissage pour se plonger directement dans l'action.

-Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que nous sommes prêts à affronter cela ! S'opposa Sky. Souviens-toi qu'une grande majorité de ceux qu'il a choisis, mal préparés, ont fini par mourir ou tout du moins gravement se blesser.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Bon, je vais me doucher. Terence, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Ok. »

Nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la porte, quand Reno se retourna.

« Rude…tu peux nous servir de guide ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

-Assez pour que mon sublime sens de l'orientation me permette de visiter l'entier bâtiment avant de trouver le chemin jusqu'à ma cabine de douche. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Il me tarde de rencontrer la nouvelle Mme Shinra…Elle sera peut-être moins laide que la précédente.

-Reno…si tu es, par un grand hasard, sélectionné comme Turk, c'est pour la protéger, pas pour cocufier le Président Shinra. Tu es au courant ?

-Mais oui, Terry ! Allez, let's go ! »

*

Une voix résonna dans l'institut, celle du directeur.

« Le Président Shinra nous fait l'honneur d'une visite surprise…Veuillez vous rassembler dans le hall au plus vite afin de saluer son auguste présence.

-Le directeur en ferait presque trop…Soupirai-je, manquant de rire sous l'avalanche de termes mielleux.

-Oui, Basilic manie l'hypocrisie à merveille. On y va ? »

J'acquiesçai, puis suivit Reno et Rude.

« Comment tu penses qu'elle sera ? Demandai-je, tout de même curieux.

-Belle, issue d'une famille riche, et sans doute désespérément hautaine et arrogante. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu te fais des idées, comme d'habitude.

-Sûrement…Où sont les autres ?

-On les rejoint dans le hall.

-D'accord. »

Nous finîmes par arriver dans le hall, bondé de monde. Nora nous fit signe, et nous invita à la rejoindre, les autres à ses côtés.

« Alors, chuchota Reno, elle est arrivée ?

-Pas encore. Le président sait ménager le suspens.

-Je te parie dix gils qu'elle est blonde.

-Vingt qu'elle est rousse.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de parier sur la couleur des cheveux de la nouvelle femme du Président ? Soupira Sky, blasé. »

Les deux imbéciles se tournèrent vers lui, avant de secouer la tête. Puis, ils repartirent dans leurs élucubrations.

« Au fait, demanda Tseng, ton père bosse bien comme scientifique à la Shinra, Sky ?

-Ouais. Reeve Tuesti, un scientifique des plus performants. »

Je compris alors où il voulait en venir, et demandai :

« Tu la connais déjà, alors ?

-Non. Le Président en fait tout un mystère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-On va sans doute bientôt le savoir. Regardez, elle arrive ! Dit Elena en indiquant une direction d'un de ses doigts fins. »

La foule entière tourna son regard vers l'endroit indiqué. Une femme alors, voilée, fit son apparition. Elle retira son voile, d'une aveuglante blancheur, laissant éclater une éblouissante beauté.

Des cheveux d'un noir tirant sur le bleu, des yeux d'un vert incroyable, un corps de rêve et un sourire à tomber…Pas de doute, le Président Shinra était tombé sur une véritable perle.

Pourtant, quelque chose, je ne savais quoi, me tenaillait l'esprit, à la vue de la jeune femme, qui devait avoir à peu de choses près mon âge.

« Après ce discours, je souhaiterais vous présenter ma femme, Karen Shinra. »

La jeune femme s'inclina, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je laissai échapper une forte exclamation, de même que Reno, nous attirant les regards outrés de toute la foule, ainsi que du Président.

Ignorant ceux-ci, nous traversâmes la foule, et nous avançâmes vers elle.

« Karen…c'est bien toi ? »

Elle se tourna alors vers nous :

« Terence…Reno… »

Des larmes envahirent alors ses yeux verdure. Abandonnant son rang et la dignité qu'elle était tenue de manifester, Karen se précipita vers nous, et se jeta dans nos bras.

« Si vous saviez…comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! »

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Enfin, le bac est passé, et je suis de retour ! Le chapitre de Dream sera publié entre aujourd'hui et demain ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de revenir...J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour lire et me laisser des reviews...Bonne journée !


	5. Vraiment désolée '

Une nouvelle fois, je poste un chapitre d'excuse. Cette fois-ci, j'ai effectivement tapé le chapitre entier de Gakuen's Life, mais sur mon vieil ordinateur avec un lecteur de disquettes. Demandant à ma mère de transférer à son bureau le texte sur une clé usb, elle l'a fait mais s'est malheureusement trompé de texte. Il est donc très peu probable que vous réussissiez à lire ce chapitre avant le 20 juillet, à moins que je ne réussisse in extremis, demain, à le faire copier sur la clé et à le poster depuis l'ordinateur de mon père, à Marseille, demain après-midi.

Ca risque d'être compliqué, mais je vais essayer de le faire. Encore toutes mes excuses, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez ce texte au plus tard demain.

Bonne journée...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre cinq de Gakuen's Life, comme promis ! C'est dur, de se motiver, en ces périodes de rienfoutisme exemplaires que sont les vacances d'été…Mais bon, comme je serais souvent absente, il vaut mieux que je publie tant que je le peux. Alors voilà.

Je voudrais juste préciser la chronologie de ce texte : il se déroule à peu près un an avant les événements de Crisis Core, jeu que j'espère pouvoir tester dans les plus brefs délais. Donc, le Président Shinra dont nous parlons est le père de Rufus, pas Rufus lui-même. Donc Karen a épousé un gros croûton. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent…comment dire…mouvementées. Après que Reno et moi nous nous soyons fait copieusement réprimandés pour avoir dérangé le déroulement de cette cérémonie, Karen a refusé de rester avec son mari, désireuse de passer le peu de temps qu'elle restait ici avec nous deux. Ah, les caprices de Karen Lorenz…Non, Shinra. Quiconque n'ayant pas eu l'occasion une seule fois dans sa vie de voir Karen réclamer son dû ne sait pas ce qu'est qu'une véritable capricieuse. Après que son mari, Aislinn Shinra, comme l'avait nommé Reno, ait fini par céder, après de sombres promesses dont je doutais qu'elles se terminent ailleurs que dans le lit présidentiel, Karen nous avait entraîné hors de la pièce, avec tout l'entrain dont elle était capable.

« Ah mon dieu ! Quel cérémoniel inutile ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Toujours ce parler aussi…maniéré, à ce que je vois, Karen. Lui fis-je remarquer, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toujours aussi débraillé, Terence. Les Turks ont fini par t'accepter ? Je n'en reviens pas.

-Il s'agirait de ne pas m'oublier dans l'affaire…

-Qui pourrait t'oublier, Renouchet ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Renouchet.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillant de concert.

-Ou je m'arrange pour que ton compte soit vidé.

-Non ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-Ah, j'en ai les capacités…

-L'argent te tient en otage, Karen. C'est effrayant. Déclarai-je.

-Parle pour toi. Je suis tout à fait normale.

-Assez normale pour accepter d'épouser le plus laid croûton de la génération, sous prétexte qu'il se trouve être le détenteur de la plus grosse fortune et renommée de Gaïa ?

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Terence. J'aime Aislinn. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, tandis que Reno levait les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu fantasmais sur Sephiroth !

-Le physique ne fait pas tout, Reno.

-Il y a quand même, je dirais, des limites…Et ne me dis pas que tu l'apprécies pour sa beauté intérieure, le Président est une immonde fripouille qui…

-Reno, à l'avenir, je te prierai d'éviter ce genre de propos quand le Président est en visite à notre école. Qui sait, tes propos pourraient, par négligence, être glissés à son oreille ? »

Nous nous retournâmes. Basilic Peer. Après m'être demandé si le directeur avait ou non placé un système de balisage sur l'un de nous, je l'observai se répandre en politesses auprès de Karen :

« Monsieur le directeur, vous pouvez arrêter. Karen n'est pas de la même trempe que le Président. Me sentis-je obligé de lui faire remarquer.

-Moi, j'aurais demandé de continuer. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme capable d'autant d'hypocrisie que vous…Maître ! Enseignez-moi votre don ! S'exclama Karen, un sourire piquant aux lèvres. »

Etait-ce véritablement un compliment de sa part ? Toujours est-il que Basilic Peer sembla le prendre avec son habituel stoïcisme, non dénué d'un certain plaisir :

« Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle Shinra…

-Karen.

-Croyez-moi, Karen, vous ne pourrez trouver meilleur maître en la matière que votre mari pour ce genre de leçons.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc ? »

Ah…Le Président. C'est étrange, mais je ne parvenais pas à être véritablement surpris de sa venue. Cet homme était d'un prévisible…Tous, dans ses gestes, ses mots, puaient le préparé, la démagogie et la fourberie. Effectivement, Karen ne pouvait rêver mieux comme maître…

« Mademoiselle Shinra me priait de lui enseigner quelques leçons sur la politique et la place qu'elle devrait tenir, en tant que votre femme. Je lui faisais remarquer que vous seriez meilleur maître que moi en la matière.

-Bien sûr ! Mais Karen est d'un timide avec moi…Si douce, si prévenante…la femme parfaite.

-Que serait une femme parfaite sans son homme ? Répondit Karen en embrassant, avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé, le Président. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, alors que, derrière eux, Nora et Rude mimaient la scène, avec fortes mimiques exagérées, sans compter les bruits, que, heureusement, le Président ne semblait pas entendre. A moins qu'il ne soit trop effaré par le directeur pour oser faire quoi que ce soit à ses élèves…Il fallait avouer que la réputation noire et mortelle de Basilic Peer n'inspirait pas d'emblée la confiance…

Karen et Aislinn Shinra se séparèrent enfin, tandis que, derrière eux, Nora et Rude faisaient de même, tout en imitant un horrible bruit de succion. Je dus alors faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire, d'autant plus que Sky et Elena s'étaient ajoutés au comique duo, mimant vomissements et dégoût notoire, sous le regard blasé de Tseng, et à l'indifférence complète de Luna, encore plongée dans un de ses livres. J'eus juste le temps de lire sur la couverture le titre _Loveless_, avant que ne s'interpose devant ma vision un tas de graisse empâté et luisant, j'ai nommé, Aislinn Shinra.

« Quels liens partagez-vous donc avec ma chère Karen Shinra ?

-Des liens ? Vous ne parlez pas plutôt d'un lit ?

-Reno, la ferme. Nous sommes amis d'enfance, et, pour ainsi dire, frères et sœurs de cœur. Ajoutai-je devant l'air à la fois suspicieux et horrifié qu'avait affiché le Président à la remarque de Reno.

-Je vois…

-Ils sont très sympathiques. Et tu peux leur faire confiance, chéri, je peux te l'assurer. Aucun d'eux n'irait me faire…tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a que toi qui tuvoiscequejeveuxdire avec moi, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

-Oui, tout de même, je n'irai jamais jusqu'à vousvoyezcequejeveuxdiré avec votre femme ! Ajouta Reno pour prouver son évidente mauvaise foi.

-On dit vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Reno. Ça ne veut rien dire, sinon. Le corrigea Luna, très à cheval sur la grammaire.

-D'autres amis ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, Aislinn. Lui répondit Karen, intriguée par la jeune fille.

-J'oubliais. Karen, voici Luna Zelos.

-Le ciel, plongé dans une noire obscurité, ne fait que refléter les ténèbres de tes pensées. Que fais-tu, en ce mois de mai à peine achevé, à cueillir les regrets d'un temps passé et révolu ? Tourner la page…et avancer. Telle est la mission que le ciel a confié, à l'une de ses chères filles, dans l'espoir que celle-ci, enfin, quitte la noirceur des ténèbres pour se replonger dans la lumière. »

Luna s'inclina, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard ébahi de Karen. Visiblement, celle-ci n'avait pas tout retenu de ce que Luna, d'une traite, lui avait sorti.

« C'est sa manière de dire bonjour…Voici Sky Tuesti, le petit…Aïe ! Non, le surdoué de l'école.

-Vraiment ? Quel âge as-tu ?

-Onze ans.

-Et tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça fait maintenant un an et demi.

-Tout ce temps ? Et les Turks ne t'ont toujours pas accueilli dans leurs rangs ?

-Il est considéré comme trop jeune. Il devra atteindre au minimum ses quatorze ans pour être engagé. Au moins n'a-t-il presque plus aucun risque d'être recalé, son quota de points dépassant de loin le nôtre, nous six réunis. »

Karen se retourna, faisant face à Tseng. La rougeur apparue sur ses joues montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du beau et séduisant wutaïen.

« Je m'appelle Tseng Nekone. Et voici ma partenaire aspirante Turk, Elena Flaherty. »

Les présentations se poursuivirent, sous l'œil vigilant du Président, visiblement désireux de ne pas voir sa femme devenir impure par la faute d'un de ces (trop) séduisants Turks.

Vient finalement l'heure du départ. Karen, alors, tempêta :

« Aislinn, ne m'oblige pas à partir tout de suite ! Je peux enfin m'amuser un peu. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps…Une journée ! »

Nous remarquâmes alors à quel point le Président pouvait être sensible à la flatterie et aux cajoleries de sa jeune et jolie femme, puisqu'il céda, trop rapidement, à ses exigences, faisant fleurir sur le visage de Karen un grand et lumineux sourire.

« Tu es le meilleur des maris, ainsi qu'un merveilleux président, mon amour. Mais il est temps pour toi de retourner à ton travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je retrouvai là la subtilité de ma meilleure amie, qui venait, en deux-trois mots, d'assurer sa fidélité au Président, et par la même occasion à son mari, ainsi que, finement, lui demander de dégager presto, sans pour autant le vexer. Celui-ci, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui me donna d'ailleurs la nausée en m'imaginant à la place de Karen, s'en alla, entraînant Basilic Peer avec lui, visiblement désireux de s'entretenir avec le directeur de l'institut Blackway Shinra.

Karen tendit l'oreille, attendant que le bruit lourd des pas du Président ne s'estompe. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Pas trop tôt ! J'en avais marre de ce protocole ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant et en reprenant une posture beaucoup plus…négligée que celle adoptée précédemment. »

Karen, après quelques intenses minutes de réflexion, prit alors conscience que tous, nous tous, l'observions avec une curiosité mêlée de stupeur.

« Ben quoi ?

-Karen…Je savais que tu avais un côté rapace, et que tu adorais l'argent…Mais là…

-Tu as…embrassé…le Président Shinra. Constata, difficilement, Elena, qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

-Et tu as parlé de tuvoiscequejeveuxdire avec lui ! Dans un lit…avec lui !

-Nora, encaisse le choc. Lui conseilla Tseng, le plus placide de nous tous. Après tout, c'est elle qui en fait les frais, pas toi.

-Moi ? Avec…Beurk, je vais dégobiller !

-On dit : je vais rendre, ou régurgiter, quand on veut être un tant soi peu poli. Fit remarquer Luna, qui semblait complètement indifférente à la folie ambiante.

-Ou être pris pour un parfait débile en société, dans le cas de régurgiter. Ajouta Reno. Franchement, de nos jours, qui dit régurgiter pour vomir ? »

Ni une ni deux, Tseng, Luna, Rude, Sky et Elena levèrent la main. Ainsi que Karen.

« D'accord. Considérez que je n'ai rien dit.

-Il vaut mieux. Alors, racontez ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Turk ? Et toi, Terence ? Tu ne voulais pas entrer dans le SOLDAT ?

-HEIN ? S'écrièrent-ils tous alors. »

Tout en remerciant intérieurement Karen de sa discrétion, moi qui lui avais pourtant fait jurer de garder le secret, il y a maintenant quatre ans, je m'expliquai :

« D'accord, j'ai été recalé, voilà, contents ? »

Reno éclata de rire.

« Il faut vraiment être un troufion de base pour ne pas réussir à devenir membre du SOLDAT…

-Ou simplement avoir une montre déréglée. Je suis arrivé en retard aux examens, juste à temps pour la partie pratique, après l'examen théorique, et juste à temps, surtout, pour l'évaluation au combat.

-Aïe. Déjà que tu n'avais vraiment pas assuré lors de la simulation…En imaginant que tu t'es entraîné, tu devais être une pure brèle à ce moment-là.

-Merci, Nora, d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

-A ton service, Terence.

-Bref, j'ai subi la pire honte de ma vie, et je n'ai même pas pu me rattraper avec la théorie. Voilà tout. C'est ça, marrez-vous. Ajoutai-je, piqué, tandis qu'eux tous, en particulier Karen et Reno, éclataient de rire.

-Dis-moi comment tu as réussi à entrer chez les Turks, vieux frère…Tu as triché, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à te faire un chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur autrement.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu me crois tricheur, simplement parce que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie !

-Ne te vexe pas, c'était juste une plaisanterie !

-Et les plus courtes sont les meilleures, donc merci de m'épargner ton humour graveleux. Surtout à ce sujet et venant de ta part…

-Graveleux ? Mon humour, graveleux ? S'offusqua Reno, tout de même troublé par mes paroles.

-Reno, tu sais ce que veut dire graveleux ? Constata Rude, étonné.

-Bien sûr que je sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Alors, éclaire-moi. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lui demanda Sky, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Puisque je te dis que non.

-Ne me mens pas. Tu as déjà utilisé ce mot.

-Ne change pas de sujet. Alors ? »

Reno eut un sourire, et se tourna vers Luna.

« Interdiction de t'adresser à l'encyclopédie sur pattes ! Lui refusa Nora.

-L'encyclopédie sur pattes ?

-Luna connaît le dictionnaire par cœur. Dis-lui un mot, Karen.

-Abaca.

-Bananier des Philippines qui fournit une matière textile, le Chanvre de Manille. Récita Luna d'un ton monocorde.

-Ouah ! M'exclamai-je, impressionné. Essaie ça : Tomber de Charybde en Scylla !

-Expression soutenue pour exprimer le fait de tomber d'un mal à un autre, c'est-à-dire de pire en pire.

-Excellent ! Reprit Karen. Essaie…

-Luna n'est pas un jouet ! S'écria Sky, désireux de voir ce vacarme idiot cesser.

-Pardon. Nous excusâmes piteusement.

-Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Ça se voit que vous et Reno êtes des amis !

-Hé ! J'étais pas en train de jouer !

-Tu parles. Quand tu as su que Luna était capable de ça, tu as joué à ça pendant des heures, épuisant la salive de cette pauvre Luna. Lui fit traîtreusement remarquer Tseng, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Menteur.

-Mais oui, mais oui…Si on te faisait visiter, Karen ? On en profitera pour faire de même à Terence…Il est arrivé aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas, vieux frère ?

-C'est vrai ? Donc, depuis tout le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu t'es contenté de feignanter, sans même agir ou lever le petit doigt ?

-Mais non, Karen, je…

-Tandis que je me suais à me faire accepter du porc qu'est Aislinn Shinra…

-Ah tu vois ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de ce tas de graisse !

-On peut difficilement l'aimer pour autre chose que son argent. Bref, tu t'es enfoncé dans l'oisiveté.

-Karen…

-Tombé dans l'inaction.

-Karen, laisse-moi..

-Tu t'es prélassé dans la paresse.

-Karen, tu comptes nous sortir tous les synonymes de l'oisiveté ? Lui demanda Reno en souriant.

-Bref, depuis ces trois ans, tu n'as rien fait, alors que tu nourris une ambition qui nécessite temps et implication de ta part ? C'est décevant.

-Karen, je devais attendre mes quinze ans pour être admis chez les Turks. Sans compter certains problèmes dont je ne veux pas parler…

-Des problèmes ?

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Bref, à présent, je suis fin prêt pour accéder à la profession la mieux adaptée pour parvenir à mes fins, encore mieux que le SOLDAT. Mais est-ce que cela te satisferait pour autant, Karen ? »

Celle-ci pinça ses lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Terence ? Me demanda Reno, intrigué.

-Rien.

-Oh, c'est suspect ! Ça cache quelque chose…Murmura avec avidité Nora, qui, je l'apprendrais plus tard, était une fervente adoratrice des potins en tout genre.

-Ça ne cache rien du tout. Répondis-je avec humeur. Bon, vous nous faites visiter ?

-Ça va, Terence ! Calme-toi un peu ! T'es complètement sur les nerfs depuis notre séance d'entraînement. Ça t'inquiète ? Me demanda Elena, soucieuse. »

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas saisi la véritable source de mes troubles…Je me raccrochais donc à cette perche aimablement tendue, et assurait à Elena que tout irait pour le mieux quand je serais éclairé sur cette affaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Karen, inquiète.

-Quelqu'un a piraté le simulateur de notre école, dont j'avais moi-même conçu les défenses, dans le but de faire perdre l'esprit à Terence. Répondit Sky, culpabilisant encore pour ce qui s'était passé.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Tu as fait du tort à quelqu'un ?

-Mais non ! J'ai été un véritable ange !

-Terence…

-Bon, d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas causé de torts à quelqu'un au point de devenir la cible d'un assassinat !

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? T'es pourtant du genre fauteur de troubles…

-Ce sont les troubles qui viennent à moi, Karen, je les attire, ne me demande pas comment.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, le directeur a assuré qu'il s'occuperait de cette affaire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Fit Tseng d'un ton rassurant.

-J'imagine…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier, Karen ? Demanda aimablement Elena.

-La…

-Non, ne réponds pas, laisse-moi deviner. La cantine ? »

Karen acquiesça, et Reno éclata de rire.

« Désolée ma vieille, mais tu vas être déçue. La cantine des Turks sert ce qu'il y a de plus immonde sur Gaïa.

-Mais j'ai une faim atroce ! Et puis, mon palais s'est tellement habitué à la gastronomie fine…Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser votre nourriture populaire !

-C'est dingue, j'ai atrocement envie de te plaindre, Karen. Ironisai-je.

-Oui, oui, je sais, pauvre petite fille riche…Bon, on y va ? »

Après un acquiescement général, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine, dans le but de prendre le premier repas de la soirée.

Premier, oui, parce qu'en général, et cela, je l'ai appris le lendemain soir, la Bande des Sept a pour régulière habitude de faire de la cantine leur QG, afin de picoler et de se goinfrer en toute tranquillité, le but principal du jeu étant de ne pas, dans le noir, déclencher de pièges ou se faire repérer par les caméras, à l'affût, de l'institut, et, le cas échéant, réussir à échapper aux surveillants, des Turks habilités à mi-temps ou temps complet ici, selon leurs années d'ancienneté.

Je me rendis alors compte que Reno, pour une fois, n'exagérait en rien ses propos. La cantine était, oui, elle l'était, véritablement immonde.

« Mon dieu…C'est quoi, ce truc vert, dans ton assiette, Sky ? Demanda Nora, un air horrifié sur son visage.

-On appelle ça des épinards, Nora.

-On dirait du gazon…ou de la Mako qu'on aurait réduit en bouillie.

-Sky, tu es sûr que la Shinra n'a pas décidé de faire de nous des cobayes pour savoir les effets de la Mako ingurgitée ? S'inquiéta Rude. »

Et sans doute à raison, puisque, à côté de nous, à la table en face, une jeune fille, ayant visiblement eu le courage de s'attaquer à son plat, s'effondra, de l'écume dépassant de sa bouche, les yeux révulsés.

« Hum…Tout compte fait, je n'ai plus très faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour cette fille ? S'interrogea Karen.

-Rien.

-Pardon ?

-Mes Miles Flint vont s'en charger… »

Les fameux Miles Flint…Que je vous explique. De petits robots humanoïdes, tous à l'effigies de SOLDATS célèbres (ce sont d'ailleurs Sephiroth et Lazard Deseuricus, l'actuel Président du SOLDAT qui s'occupent de la pauvre fille) chargés de la sécurité des élèves, ainsi que de l'entretien du bâtiment et d'autres tâches diverses.

« Aucun SOLDAT n'a porté plainte pour une utilisation abusive de son image ? Demandai-je, tandis que Karen, à la fois fascinée et morte de rire, semblait se poser la même question.

-Certains ont essayé…

-Et ?

-Il y a eu non-lieu. Me renseigna Luna. Le père de Sky est quelqu'un d'assez influent, dans son domaine…Il a protégé son fils, grâce à l'appui des hautes instances de la Shinra.

-Qui avait porté plainte ?

-Le blond que tu viens de voir passer…Lazard. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul. Les autres avaient plutôt l'air…amusés. Acheva Sky, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Parce que tu les as rencontrés ?

-Bien sûr, Reno. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Non. Et ben, dire que t'as rencontré Sephiroth…

-Il est encore plus classe que sur les quelques photos que j'ai de lui.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Nora. Quelle photo tu as ? J'en ai une, où il est à Wutaï…

-Ah oui, celle où il protège les deux orphelins ?

-Non, celle avec le soldat, en position de combat.

-Non ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir ? Elle est hyper rare !

-Je te ferais une photocopie, si tu veux.

-Arrête. Rien ne vaut l'original.

-Mais c'est déjà une photocopie !

-Quoi ? Sacrilège ! »

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre. Tseng, visiblement contrarié, se leva :

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

D'un pas rapide, trop rapide, il quitta la cantine, sous nos regards effarés.

« Quels idiots ! Mais quels idiots !

-Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tu parles de la guerre du Wutaï, sinistre idiote de Sœur ?

-Quoi ? C'est Sky qui a commencé…

-J'ai juste parlé de Sephiroth.

-Où est le problème ? Demandai-je. Tseng est seulement d'origine wutaïenne, non ? Il n'a rien à voir avec la guerre.

-Tseng est un pur wutaïen, qui a déserté le pays, admiratif devant le Président Shinra et sa prestance. Il est considéré, par beaucoup des siens et avant tout par lui-même, comme un traître. M'expliqua Elena, peinée.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Va donc leur dire, à ceux qui ont perdus leur famille ou leurs amis dans cette guerre.

-C'est injuste…

-Je sais. Murmura Rude. Mais on n'y peut rien. »

Le repas se termina dans un relatif silence. Puis, toujours sans mot dire, nous continuâmes la visite, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du couvre-feu. Karen fut alors conduite par le directeur jusqu'à une chambre, tandis que nous nous rendîmes vers le dortoir. Tseng n'y était pas.

Nous apprîmes, le lendemain, que Tseng avait dormi dehors, visiblement désireux de ne pas avoir à discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec nous. Toute la journée, il nous évita, à notre grande honte. Puis, vint le moment du départ de Karen, en la compagnie du Président même.

« Nous ne partons pas tout de suite.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi, Aislinn ?

-Il te reste une chose à faire…

-Laquelle ?

-Choisir les Turks qui seront tes gardes du corps, bien sûr. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Karen, qui me fixa, un instant, avant de se retourner vers son mari, et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

*

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous, élèves, professeurs et directeur de l'institut Blackway, réunis dans le grand Hall, sous les ordres d'Aislinn Shinra qui, sans le moindre doute, avait une importante annonce à faire. Et cela, à propos des nommés Turks chargés de la protection de sa chère femme.

« Tseng Nekone… »

Nous applaudîmes unanimement le wutaïen, visiblement surpris de cette nomination. Après tout, comme me l'avait dit Reno, Tseng était en passe de devenir un Turk. Il n'était pas étonnant, au vu de ses capacités, qu'il ait été choisi. D'autant plus que son charme ne laissait guère Karen indifférente…

« Et Terence Dry !

-QUOI ? »

Ça, c'était moi.

« VOUS PLAISANTEZ ? »

Ca, c'était Reno.

« COMMENT ? »

Et ça, c'était la Bande des Sept.

Je restais estomaqué. J'étais arrivé hier. Je n'avais même pas encore mon arme de service…et me voilà déjà propulsé Turk. C'est ce qu'on appelle une rapide montée des échelons…Restait à ne pas dégringoler…

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Haha, la cruauté même…Qu'arrivera-t-il donc à ce pauvre Terence, sur le point d'être nommé Turk et donc promis à une mort certaine ? Vous le saurez prochainement. Quand ? Je ne peux pas le dire…Dans…deux semaines, peut-être ? Ou trois ?

Non, non, ne me faites pas la gueule pitié ! Je reviendrais vite, promis !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Bonne journée !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour le nouveau chapitre de Gakuen's Life ! Depuis le temps…

J'espère que les lecteurs seront de nouveau au rendez-vous…Seule Melior semble avoir apprécié le dernier chapitre de Dream pour le moment ^^'…

Je la remercie d'ailleurs pour ses deux dernières reviews qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira encore plus au fil des chapitres…Ainsi qu'à vous tous et toutes, lecteurs et lectrices !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avais l'impression de fondre sur place. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me cacher quelque part, disparaître de la surface de Gaïa pour quelques instants…Enfin, c'est ce qui va finir par m'arriver si j'étais réellement engagé en tant que Turk, aujourd'hui, au service de Karen.

« Je veux mourir…

-Tu ne vas pas tarder, vieux frère, au train où vont les choses.

-J'adore quand tu me remontes le moral, Reno. »

Je savais que, malgré sa bonhomie apparente, Reno était véritablement inquiet pour moi. Je n'avais reçu ni arme de service ni entraînement particulier, et me voilà soudain projeté Turk de la femme du président, j'ai nommé Karen Shinra.

« Tu veux que je calcule ta nouvelle espérance de vie, Terence ? Je crains qu'elle ne dépasse pas malheureusement trois jours, quatre si tu as de la chance…

-Sky, épargne-moi tes commentaires grinçants, s'il te plaît !

-Terence, viens me rejoindre ! S'exclama Karen, visiblement inconsciente du malaise qu'elle venait de provoquer dans l'entière assemblée.

-Euh…J'ai le droit de dire Non merci ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est un honneur que je te fais ! Tseng, viens donc aussi ! »

Tseng s'inclina, puis rejoignit Karen. Lui était parfaitement habilité à une telle chose, mais moi…

« Karen, ce serait bien si tu réfléchissais un petit peu…

-Pour une fois dans ta vie. Ajouta Reno, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais quoi ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que…

-Que signifient ces absurdités ? Tonna une voix que je commençai à bien connaître. »

Resplendissant de charisme, surplombant l'assemblée toute entière, Basilic Peer, visiblement furieux, s'avança, d'un pas lourd de colère.

A cet instant précis, j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être à ma place…et surtout à celle de Karen.

« Vous rendez-vous compte, Karen Shinra, de l'erreur que vous étiez en train de commettre ?

-Une erreur ? Rétorqua Karen, bien décidée à tenir tête au directeur. Quelle erreur fais-je donc en confiant ma protection à mon meilleur ami, à qui j'accorde toute ma confiance ?

-L'erreur que vous commettez, pauvre imbécile, c'est de confier votre vie aux mains d'un novice, qui pourrait périr en même temps que vous si les ennuis venaient à se manifester. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Président Shinra et sa femme faisaient une erreur concernant les Turks embauchés à leur protection, mais c'était bien la seule fois, d'après Luna, que le directeur osait manquer de respect au couple présidentiel.

« Le directeur doit vraiment tenir à te garder en vie pour ruiner ainsi ses relations diplomatiques avec Aislinn Shinra. Me murmura Elena à l'oreille.

-Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elle hocha la tête :

« C'est loin d'être courant que le Directeur protège ainsi un de ses élèves…Si cela avait été moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas hésité à nous envoyer à l'abattoir, tu peux en être certain.

-Et…Tseng ?

-Il allait devenir Turk d'ici peu de temps. Il n'a plus rien à apprendre ici, sois-en sûr. »

C'est vrai que Tseng m'avait paru être le plus expérimenté et le plus doué, du moins parmi la Bande des Sept. Suivi de peu par Sky et Elena, par ailleurs, même si je doute que celle-ci ose comparer son propre talent avec celui du torturé Wutaïen.

« Vous osez me traiter d'imbécile ? Prétendez-vous que je n'ai point réfléchi à ma décision ?

-Je ne le prétends pas, je l'affirme ! Vous envoyez à la mort votre propre ami ! Si cela n'est pas une décision irréfléchie, alors rien ne l'est ! »

Karen parut déboussolée par les paroles du directeur. Moi de même. Il y avait tant de virulence, tant de force dans ses propos…Cela ne pouvait pas simplement être un supérieur défendant un subordonné ou un Directeur faisant de même avec son élève…Il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

« La décision de choisir Tseng Nekone comme Turk n'est pas des plus mauvaises. Mais je ne peux décemment vous laisser l'élève Terence Dry. S'il fallait que je vous conseille une personne, j'aurais plutôt songé à… »

Le directeur réfléchit quelques instants, avant de lâcher un nom, qui m'était totalement inconnu :

« Shuriken Cissnei. »

Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir un an de plus que moi, je dirais, hoqueta de surprise.

« Mon…Monsieur le Directeur ? Pensez-vous que… ?

-Je pense que tu es tout à fait à même d'accomplir cette mission, Cissnei. Tu es une élève talentueuse et j'envisageai d'ores et déjà de faire de toi une Turk. Tu mérites cette place.

-M…Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Bien sûr, si cela convient à Madame Shinra…Ajouta-t-il avec une pincée d'ironie. »

Celle-ci pinça ses lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

« Je la prends…à l'essai. Mais dès que Terence Dry sera en mesure de devenir Turk, il sera dès lors mon garde du corps avec Tseng !

-Bien évidemment. Cissnei, Tseng, Madame Shinra, suivez-moi donc. Il nous faut remplir quelques…formalités. »

Et c'est dans un silence pesant que Basilic Peer, suivi des trois susnommés et du Président, sortit de la salle.

Je m'écroulai à terre, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Je l'ai échappé belle !

-Ca tu peux le dire, Terence ! Un peu plus, et on était sûrs de retrouver ton cadavre en morceau dans les prochains jours ! S'exclama Nora.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me réconforter, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment, à dire vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Karen est pire que capricieuse. Et totalement déraisonnable.

-N'empêche, Reno…Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas choisi, toi ? Tu es aussi son meilleur ami, non ?

-Tu la connais mieux que moi. Et je suis sûr que sa proposition n'est pas totalement désintéressée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Reno :

« Tu es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle en pince pour toi.

-Bien sûr. Qui n'en pincerait pas pour moi ?

-Je suis sérieux, Terence.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule. Tout le monde a vu que c'est Tseng qu'elle aimait. Pas moi. »

Le fracas que j'entendis derrière moi me signala pourtant le contraire :

« COMMENT ?!

-Elena, ma sœur chérie, reste cool, ok ?

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne laisserai pas cette idiote dévergonder…

-Le dévergonder ? Comme si ce pauvre Tseng manquait d'expérience en la matière…Je suis d'ailleurs bien placée pour dire une chose pareille !

-Noraaaaa, je vais t'étrangler !

-Je plaisante, je plaisante. Mais c'est bien toi qui disais que Tseng n'était pas ton petit ami ?

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Je me fais du souci pour lui, c'est tout.

-Tu espères faire croire ça à qui ? Tu es aussi bonne menteuse que Reno…

-Mes mensonges sont tous parfaits ! Hein, Rude ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais…

-On s'est éloignés du sujet, là ! M'écriai-je, rétablissant le calme.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Hum…Hormis le fait qu'elle en pince pour toi…

-Karen n'est pas amoureuse de moi, Reno.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Bref, hormis cela…Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui aurait pu la pousser à faire une chose pareille !

-T'es utile, toi, je te jure.

-J'essaie d'aider, Terry !

-Il y a quand même une montagne entre essayer et réussir, Reno.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, Terence. »

Je me retournai :

« Monsieur le Directeur, vous nous faites suivre, c'est cela ?

-Absolument pas. Tseng et Madame Shinra souhaitaient vous dire au revoir. »

Je tendis la main, brièvement, à Tseng. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup connu, mais c'était un chic type. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui…

Karen s'approcha de moi, me faisant la bise, ce qui parut choquer son bouledogue de mari. Ce n'était sans doute pas inscrit dans le protocole de la femme de Président "d'embrasser, même sur la joue, son ami d'enfance devant son propre mari et le reste de l'assemblée". Mais Karen reste Karen, malgré les paillettes et l'argent, c'est-à-dire une femme des plus sentimentales et expressives, qui n'hésiterait pas à se jeter au cou de son meilleur ami, au risque de se faire lyncher par son mari.

« Tu as intérêt à survivre jusqu'à ce que tu sois devenu Turk. Ce jour-là, on ne se quittera plus. Plus jamais. »

Sans que je ne sache véritablement pourquoi, sa déclaration me donna des frissons. La vision de chaînes m'enserrant le corps et l'âme se matérialisa sous mes yeux. Image que je préférai chasser de mon esprit, trop dérangeante pour que je puisse m'y attarder plus longtemps.

« Hé, je ne suis même pas encore sûr d'y arriver…Je suis à l'essai, tu t'en souviens ? »

Karen me frappa au crâne :

« Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?

-Terence ! Tu as déjà échoué assez fois de ta vie ! Seras-tu enfin capable de réussir quelque chose dans l'avenir qui se présente à toi ? »

Je me tus, estomaqué par sa remarque.

« Ne pars pas en te disant : "Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver" mais "Je sais que j'y arriverais" ! La différence est majeure, imbécile !

-Ah oui ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on peut arriver en tout en se disant simplement "Je sais que j'y arriverais" ? »

Karen baissa les yeux, brusquement furieuse :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi cruel, Terence.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis un Turk. Je ne suis déjà même plus un être humain, Karen. »

Celle-ci soupira, puis me détacha de son étreinte, me laissant enfin respirer.

« De quoi elle parle ? Me demanda Reno.

-Laisse tomber.

-Mais, Terry !

-Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, c'est clair ? Cela ne regarde qu'elle !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu évoqué devant tout le monde ? »

Je me mordis les lèvres :

« Parce qu'il serait temps qu'elle accepte. Tseng ! »

Celui-ci, en train de serrer Elena dans ses bras, se tourna vers moi :

« Attends-moi. Attends-nous. D'ici peu de temps, on te rejoindra. Et on formera l'équipe Turk la plus compétente que la Shinra ait jamais accueilli en son sein ! »

Un sourire, fait rarissime, naquit sur le visage du Wutaïen :

« J'espère bien. J'attendrai, alors. Ne traînez pas trop, d'accord ?

-Compte sur nous, vieux ! Lança Reno. Enfin, faut voir ça avec Sky, aussi…Il risque d'attendre longtemps, le temps de dépasser les un mètre tr…

-LA FERME ! Hurla Sky en le giflant. »

Tseng eut un nouveau sourire :

« Tout cela va me manquer…

-T'inquiète, Tseng ! Je vais venir souvent faire quelques inspections surprises à l'Institut Blackway. Lança Karen, en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Et bien sûr, tu devras m'accompagner, ainsi que…comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

-Cissnei. Shuriken Cissnei. Rectifia celle-ci, passablement vexée.

-Avec Cissnei, donc. »

Le Président, alors, se montra des plus pressants, visiblement plus désireux que jamais de quitter cet endroit maudit. Karen fit la moue, peu de temps, puis se décida enfin à partir, escortée d'une Cissnei des plus remontées envers sa nouvelle patronne et d'un Tseng qui semblait regretter cet impromptu départ.

Le Directeur annonça alors aux élèves qu'il était temps pour chacun de vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Terence, j'aimerais vous voir ! »

Je me retournai, droit comme un I :

« Oui, monsieur !

-Il doit être amoureux de toi. Susurra Reno à mon oreille, remarque qui m'arracha un sourire. »

Je suivis le Directeur, qui s'arrêta au pas de la porte :

« Au fait, Reno Clyde…

-Oui ?

-Trois points en moins pour votre manque de discrétion et surtout l'incongruité de vos propos.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste !

-La vie est injuste, Reno. Au fait, n'oubliez pas que vous recevrez votre future mission d'ici une semaine. Tâchez de faire bonne impression cette fois-ci si vous ne voulez pas que celle-ci vous soit retirée…

-Oui, Monsieur !

-Parfait. Terence… »

Jetant un regard ironique à Reno, visiblement dépité par la punition ainsi que l'avertissement, je partis à la suite du Directeur.

*

« Eh bien, l'on peut dire que vous êtes des plus appréciés, Terence. La femme même du Président vous demande comme Turk alors que vous venez à peine de rentrer dans cette école !

-N'enfoncez pas le clou, je vous prie, j'ai eu un mal fou à encaisser le choc.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce genre de révélations, je présume.

-C'est dingue ce que vous êtes perspicace…Sans vouloir vous froisser, Monsieur. »

Basilic se mit alors à rire :

« Sans vouloir vous froisser…Vous semblez être devenu très précieux, en la compagnie de cette exigeante, capricieuse et irréfléchie demoiselle.

-Ne la jugez pas trop vite. Karen a vécu certaines choses qui…

-Je sais exactement ce qu'elle a vécu. Et vous aussi, Terence, par ailleurs. »

Je laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise :

« Vous… !

-Je me renseigne précieusement sur chacun de mes élèves, Terence. Je sais ce que vous avez traversé, et les liens qui vous unissent avec Reno Clyde et Karen Lo…non, Karen Shinra.

-Est-ce pour cela… ?

-Pour cela ?

-Pour cela que vous me traitez différemment des autres élèves, Monsieur ? »

Basilic parut surpris par ma question, ce qui, dans son cas, était quelque chose d'assez irréaliste :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

-Vous me vouvoyez, Monsieur, alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait de significatif qui justifierait un tel comportement de votre part.

-Sans doute un tic de ma part…

-Je vous ai connu plus en verve, Monsieur le Directeur. Le sujet vous gênerait-il ? »

Basilic ne répondit pas, plongé dans un agaçant mutisme :

« Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous simplement pas ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me protéger ainsi ? Et pour quelle raison me couvrez-vous ainsi ? Vous n'êtes jamais bien loin, à croire que vous me suivez…

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu l'as bien dit, tu n'es qu'un élève. »

Il était donc passé au tutoiement :

« Que cachez-vous donc, Monsieur le Directeur ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde, Terence Dry. Revenons-en au sujet de ta convocation… »

Je grinçai des dents, mais je savais pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où j'aurais réponse à mes questions.

« Cela fait maintenant un jour que tu es ici.

-Seulement un jour.

-Oui, seulement…Mais les événements qui sont arrivés…

-Vous parlez de l'attaque dont j'ai été victime ou de l'engouement soudain de la femme du Président à mon égard ? »

Basilic eut un sourire :

« Une nouvelle fois, tu es des plus perspicaces, Terence. Il s'agit en effet de ces deux sujets-là. Je disais donc que ces événements-là m'ont poussé à accélérer un peu les choses…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu recevras ton arme de service dans trois jours. Ni plus ni moins. Elle est déjà prête et n'attend plus que toi.

-Attendez…Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir nos armes ?

-Ce sont les armes qui choisissent leur porteur, et non le contraire. »

Tout en me disant que cette phrase me rappelait quelque chose d'étrangement familier, sans doute dans une de mes lectures de chevet, je lui demandai :

« Vous êtes bien sûr que je sois prêt pour… ?

-Oh, Tu seras prêt. Du moins, les cours t'aideront à l'être.

-Les…cours ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es dans une école ici.

-Alors pourquoi personne n'était en cours jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Tout simplement, Terence, parce que nous sommes actuellement en week-end. Nous accordons des week-ends à nos élèves, nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux de travail.

-Vous vous efforcez surtout de conserver les apparences…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un week-end ici puisse être qualifié de tranquille et reposant.

-Il n'y a que des Turks ou apprentis Turks, ici même. Et vous, qui êtes dans cette école, devez apprendre à être constamment sur le qui-vive. C'est valable pour toi également, Terence.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas me charger moi-même de la personne qui désire me tuer ? N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un Turk que de déjouer soi-même les pièges qui menacent son existence ? »

Les poings de Basilic Peer se crispèrent. Touché.

« Là n'est pas le moment d'évoquer ce sujet, Terence.

-Mais…

-Un mot de plus là-dessus, et j'userai de mon autorité directoriale. Sans hésiter. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir, avant de me reprendre.

« D'accord. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant.

-Je le sais. Tu vas donc recevoir ton arme très prochainement, et sans doute ta première mission dans des délais assez brefs.

-Ma…première mission ? Mais je croyais que je devrais attendre au moins un ou deux mois pour…

-Nous en revenons aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à avancer la date de la remise de ton arme de service. De plus, j'estime que tu as le potentiel et le talent nécessaires. Ne me déçois surtout pas. J'ai fondé beaucoup d'espoir en toi.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de mon passé ?

-Entre autres…

-… ?

-…

-Mais encore ?

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Et tu n'as rien à me demander. Continua-t-il alors que je m'apprêtai à protester. »

Je soupirai, un vague sourire aux lèvres :

« Vous êtes du genre tenace, Monsieur.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Tu peux t'en aller. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Très bien, Monsieur. »

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie :

« Au fait, Monsieur…

-Oui ? »

Lui adressant un grand sourire, je déclarai :

« Je préfère que vous me tutoyez. Je me sentais vieillir de dix ans à chaque fois que vous me parliez. »

Basilic laissa échapper un rire :

« C'est idiot…

-Sûrement. Je peux poser une question ?

-Une seule. Et non en rapport avec ce dont nous avons parlé précédemment.

-Comment faites-vous pour nous suivre à la trace ? »

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Basilic :

« Bonne question. Mais c'est à toi de trouver la réponse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que c'est l'un des grands mystères de cet Institut. Si tu le résous, tu seras le premier, sans me compter, bien évidemment, à avoir réussi.

-Je vois…Encore une facétie de l'établissement, je présume…

-Tu ne te trompes pas. Au fait… »

Je stoppai net ma démarche :

« Tu devrais faire attention, en sortant la nuit.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

-Terence, je ne suis pas idiot. Tous les élèves de cet institut le font. Et en particulier ceux que tu fréquentes. La Bande des Huit, c'est cela ?

-Des Sept, maintenant que Tseng est parti…

-Tseng est un bon élément, et devait partir très prochainement. Mais pas à ce poste-là, bien malheureusement… »

Le Directeur laissa échapper un soupir, avant de me congédier, ordre que je suivis bien volontiers.

*

« Alors, me lança Reno, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, cet imbécile ? »

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré les trois points retirés :

« Reno, un homme n'est pas un imbécile sous prétexte qu'il est plus intelligent que toi. Lança Sky, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tais-toi, le mioche. Donc… ?

-Il veut que je reçoive mon arme de service dans trois jours. »

Sky et Reno stoppèrent net leur début de bagarre.

« Tu délires ?

-Non. Il m'a même dit que j'aurais prochainement une mission.

-C'est de la folie ! Tu es une brelle en combat !

-Merci de ta sollicitude, Nora, ça me touche beaucoup.

-Je plaisante. Mais c'est vraiment tôt ! De vie d'étudiante, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

-Il faut bien un début à tout…

-On aura peut-être la chance de partir en mission tous les deux, vieux frère ! Me lança Reno en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

-Toi et ta délicatesse…Grimaçai-je.

-Oh, Chochotte ! »

Un bruit de gorge se fit soudain entendre. Luna. Ses yeux d'azur nous scrutant avec sévérité, elle annonça :

« Tseng est parti. Seul. Elena et moi sommes les seules à l'avoir accompagné. »

Luna avait quelque chose d'étrange : sa capacité à vous faire culpabiliser d'un simple regard. Ses yeux bleus, mis en valeur par sa peau d'ébène, me scrutaient avec une terrifiante intensité.

Elle poussa un soupir, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Je constatai, un bref instant, qu'elle avait abandonné l'exemplaire de Loveless, avant que Reno ne s'exclame :

« Voyons Luna, nous devions faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie !

-De la…courtoisie ?

-Bien sûr, Elena ! On n'allait tout de même pas vous gâcher votre instant romantique et passionné, vos adieux pleins de larmes et…Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, Elena. Nora, aide-moi !

-Tu te débrouilles mon vieux. Je ne t'aiderai pas à te venger.

-Flûte. Terence ?

-J'ai pour principe de ne pas violenter les femmes.

-Mais Elena, ce n'est pas une femme ! Tout juste un être humain… »

Reno, enfin, décida de se taire, vaincu par les coups rageurs d'une femme délaissée et désespérément jalouse.

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'abdique ! Donc, pour ce soir…

-Le plan habituel : on sort des dortoirs et on file en douce jusqu'à la cantine trouver quelque chose de comestible. Répondit Sky en rechaussant ses lunettes. »

L'avertissement du directeur me revint en mémoire, mais je décidai de m'abstenir, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de passer pour un pétochard. Ce que j'étais, à l'époque, je ne peux le nier.

« Tu te joins à nous Terry ?

-Bien sûr, Reno. Répondis-je avec tout l'enthousiasme dont j'étais capable. »

C'est-à-dire très peu.

« C'est cool ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer nos virées nocturnes !

-Vous ne dormez jamais ?

-Si. Répondit Rude, blasé. Ils dorment en cours. Reno est le seul d'ailleurs à avoir réussi à prouver son somnambulisme en étalant le professeur de combat en plein sommeil.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Non, Terry ! Le pire…

-C'est que cet imbécile s'est fait rétamer dès qu'il s'est réveillé.

-Tu aurais pu trouver d'autres mots, Elena.

-Ils étaient les mieux appropriés. »

J'eus un sourire, en voyant chacun retrouver la joie de vivre qui les avait caractérisés lors de notre première rencontre. Même Rude s'était décidé à parler, ce qui, en vérité, était assez rare chez lui…

Le départ de Tseng avait dû profondément les secouer, bien qu'ils doivent s'y attendre.

« Reno, il faut que je te parle. Repris-je, me rappelant l'entrevue avec le directeur. Seul. »

Celui-ci, un air interrogatif affiché sur son visage, s'excusa auprès de la Bande, leur donnant rendez-vous au réfectoire, en espérant un repas meilleur que celui de la veille.

« Il est au courant.

-Heureusement, on n'est plus au Moyen-âge ! Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Epargne-moi ton humour vaseux, Reno. Je parle du directeur. Il est au courant. De tout. »

Reno pâlit brusquement :

« Tu veux dire que… ? »

J'acquiesçai, l'air sombre.

« Tu veux dire qu'il sait tout de notre relation, des promesses que nous avons échangées et des bagues qui ont scellé notre union ?

-Reno, sois sérieux deux minutes !

-Et toi, cesse d'être aussi paranoïaque ! Comment saurait-il que… ?

-Il me l'a affirmé. Il sait tout de ce que j'ai traversé. Et il sait aussi pour toi. »

Reno déglutit.

« Comment ? Mais…on avait gardé le secret.

-Il est un Turk, ne l'oublie pas. Découvrir les secrets, c'est son travail.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Pour le moment, rien. Mais si jamais les choses tournaient mal…

-Tu n'envisages pas de…

-J'envisagerais toute possibilité pour protéger _notre _secret, Reno. Y compris celle-ci. »

Reno me dévisagea, le visage laissant apercevoir sa perplexité.

« Tu as changé, Terry. Et je ne sais pas si l'on peut considérer cela comme bien ou mal.

-Je sais. Mais la vie ne m'a pas donnée le choix. »

Reno soupira :

« Evitons de parler de ce genre de choses, et rejoignons plutôt les autres, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, tandis que nous nous dirigions, avec quelques hésitations, Reno ne s'étant toujours pas départi de son légendaire sens de l'orientation, à la cantine.

Un poids se fit ressentir dans mon cœur, tandis que je traversais les couloirs de l'Institut. J'étais observé. Par qui ? Je ne sais pas…Mais ses intentions étaient loin d'être amicales, je le sentais.

Bientôt, il me faudrait peut-être affronter un nouvel ennemi…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Ah, j'ai eu un mal fou à le finir, et je l'achève au CDI de mon lycée.

Merci à toutes pour tous vos commentaires, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire.

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être…étrange. Bizarre. Et sans doute d'accabler le lecteur de nouvelles questions encore plus énervantes les unes que les autres ^^ !

Vivement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! N'oubliez pas les reviews. A très vite !


End file.
